Las espinas de la rosa
by undergirl
Summary: las rosas son hermosas, su perfume es exiquisito, ten cuidado por que cada rosa tiene raises tan largas como espinas filosas
1. Default Chapter

**LOS FRUTOS DEL ARBOL**

**CAP. 1**

**LAS ROSAS TIENEN RAICES TAN LARGAS COMO ESPINAS**

los jovenes titanes se preparaban para una noche de descanso, todos estaban comodamente en sus camas, el chico bestia soñaba que una chicas se querian tomar una foto con el, cyborg soñaba con sus videojuegos, robin y starfire conpartian el sueño de una romantica sita, pero abia alguien que no soñaba, sus sueños solo eran puertas a su mente donde la oscuridad reinaba, ella no se permitia soñar, por miedo a que sus emociones se rebelaran, hacia poco que se abia mudado a la torre despues de la pesadilla que vivio una semanas antes, no queria saber nada sobre laboratorio, nada de tumbas, y principalmente nada de slade.

de pronto y sin abiso un recuerdo lleno su mente como un sueño, una pesadilla, imagenes sin sentido llenaron su cabeza, unas mostraban partes del laboratorio, otras mostraban a un cientifico con un bisturi, otras iyecciones o estraños aparatos, en "el experimento 01R24AV00E53N señor" raven sintio su cuerpo libiano y vio sus manos, tubos se conectaban desde sus venas asta la parte alta de la incubadora donde se encontraba el panico lleno su mente y todo exploto. el experimento 01R24AV02E53N fracasado,

experimento 01R24AV05E53N fracasado,

experimento 01R24AV07E53N fracasado

el experimento 01R24AV08E53N, raven, solo despierta niña, tu renaser espera, tu rabia te lleba, dejate llebar, dejate llebar, esas palabras inundaron entre ecos y susurros la cabeza de raven mientras mas imagenes retorcidas llenaban su mente, y ella sedaba vuelta entre las sabanas.

raven vio una imagen mas, estaban en el laboratorio despierta acostada de espalda, amarrada de brazos y piernas, mientras un cientifico se le hacercaba, con un cubreboca y guantes de proteccion, raven bio que el doctor sujetaba una geringa y la inyecto en la muñeca, mientras el suero llenaba su venas

"tranquila mi niña, pronto dormiras muy bien" dijo el doctor mientras agarraba un bisturi, el doctor sujeto el bisturi serca de la espalda de raven, mientras ella sentia el calor que salia por la erida que le probocaban, raven reunio todas sus fuerzasa y se solto de las ataduras mientras el suero caia al suelo y se rompe la union entre la manguera y la aguja. raven golpeo al doctor en la muñeca probocando que este soltara el bisturi mientras sintio el abrazo de otro medico que se encontraba en la sala.

"tranquila mi niña, no permitire que te agan daño" raven respondio el abrazo reconociendo la voz de gabriel. miro hacia arriba pero no vio la cara de su amigo, sino la cara de un demonio rojo con cuatro ojos amarillos, y cabellos blancos en una ronrisa demoniaca

"eres mia, niña de las tinieblas"

raven desperto de su pesadilla en un grito desgarrador que desperto a todos los titanes, quienes se reunieron en la abitacion en breve momento

"raven que sucede, te escuchamos gritar" pregunto el lider titan prreocupado

"tube una pesadilla no fue nada grave" dijo raven enpapada en sudor frio pero sintio caliente y adolorida si espalda y los titanes se preguntaban que le pasaba

"raven todo esta bien" el chico bestia se preocupo y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven pero sintio humedo y mirar su verde palma se dio cuenta de algo

"raven estas sangrando de la espalda" raven escucho las palabras de su compañero pero no quiso que nadie se preocupara

"a de ser un raspon, o una herida menor, estoy bien"

"no lo creo sera mejor que vayamos a la enfermeria" dijo el lider titan

"estare bien, ustedes vuelvan a su abitacion yo me curare sola" dijo raven levantandose de su cama

"raven" raven escucho la voz del lider titan y vio a sus compañeros cara a cara

"no nesesito ayuda, no se preocupen es una simple herida"

"raven esta no es una hierida simple, por lo que veo estas sangrando mucho, dejanos ayudarte" dijo el joven verde al ver las sabanas de la cama completamente manchadas de sangre

"no se preocupen por mi, estare bien, ahora vayan a dormir" raven dijo en voz monotona cuando la sombra de un cuervo la desaparece en el acto dejando a los demas titanes solos

"creen que nuestra amiga raven se encuentre bien" pregunto la bella estreterrestre

"no lo creo star, pero no podemos acegurarnos, raven esta muy cambiada, todo ese trauma que vivio junto a slade la semana pasada, la a de tener atormentada, pero ella es raven es fuerte, tal vez ella esta muy confundida, nesesita acostumbrarse a su nuevo nivel, y nosotros tambien, solo nos queda apoyarla" dijo robin saliendo de la abitacion, siendo acompañado por los demas titanes quienes se quedaron un rato despiertos discutiendo sobre la situacion

"le dije a raven que le ayudaria con el antidoto, me puse a estudiar un poco mas sobre la esturctura moleculas de raven y encontre cambios muy bruscos en comparacion de los graficos de hace dos años, sus huesos fueron cubiertos por una capa de metal indestructible, sus musculos fueron geneticamente modificados para que sean mas elasticos y fuertes, y no quieran saber mas de lo que paso internamente" dijo cyborg mostrandoles una grafica del esqueleto

"slade le hiso muchas atrocidades a nuestra amiga" dijo starfire

"pero, raven deberia estar muerta, de todos modos nuestra raven esta muerta" dijo el chico bestia recordando el insidente de pasados dos años y la semana pasada, sin saberlo que alguien los escuchaba desde la puerta del laboratorio.

que les parece, bueno es la segunda parte de desde la raiz asta las hojas, lamento quedarme aqui pero me lastime la mano buena. nos vemos


	2. muerte en vida

bueno mi mano se alivio, lo malo es que tuve que pedirle disculpas a mi hermano por golpearlo, como el es muy duro con migo y pide que me defienda me defendi y por eso me dolia la mano le abia pegado en la cabeza. bueno se lo tenia merecido. es un cabeza dura.

nota: este fic esta hecho de los jovenes titanes, mi vercion ultimate haci que los trajes no son los mismo.

robin: el traje de robin es una camisa roja con cuello largo verde, unos pantalones de mezcliya ajustados, unas botas que llegan asta la mitan de la pierna, una chaqueta de cuero con una r al lado derecho, unos guantes de dedos cortados y el clasico sinturon de utileria y el antizas.

starfire: trae un top negro de hombro caido, una minifalda de estudiante negra. unas botas asta media pierna y sus brazos y piernas son cuviertos por tela de red, usa un peinado, tipo oriental, de cabello agarrado, solo que con un mechon suelto del lado izquierdo, que cubre media cara.

cyborg: tiene hombreras con lacer, y botas coetes con propulcion a chorro. tiene cabello largo y negro peinado al estilo jamaiquino

chico bestia: el usa una camisa-gabardina negra sin mangas cubierta por vendas en el abdomen, unas hombreras blancas con huellas de lobo, unas vendas que dan desde su ante brazo asta sus manos con proteccion en ellas y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con botas estilo militar.

raven: raven lleba puesto un top rojo cuvierto por tela de red, un pantalon azul que esta cortado de la pierna derecha, botas largas desde la rodilla, guantes negros en forma de triangulo con un rombo dorado, un sinturon que hace capa, y una gabardina con gorro. lleba un peinado de cola alta con dos mechones que salen a los lados y el clasico piedra en el chakra ajna.

**CAP 2.**

**MUERTE EN VIDA**

"es sierto estoy muerta, ya no soy la misma" raven caminaba hacia su habitacion, despues de curarse la herida que tenia en la espalda, paso serca del laboratorio y escucho la platica de sus amigo. "quisiera regresar el tiempo y no transformarme esta muñeca en la que me comberti, por que ya no soy la chica gothika, soy una muñeca de porcelana que fue usada como arma" la chica gothika entro a su abitacion, y paso serca de la espada de malchior, que tomo por el mango, y paso la afilada hoja entre sus dedos.

"¿si muero ahora tendre otra oportunidad, lo dudo mucho, pero deseo morir a manos de esta espada" raven guardo la espada y desidio dormir pero las pesadillas no la dejaron, las 4:30 se reflejaban en el reloj mientras la chica gothika se hacia un te y leia un libro en la comodidad del sofa, esperando el nuevo dia.

despues de un rato de meditacion y lectura, raven decidio ver al titan que la ayudaria con su problema, la chica oscura se hacerco a la puerta de metal donde el nombre era grabado, y toco suavemente, lo suficiente para que el titan la escuchara pero lo demas no fueran perturbados

"cyborg soy yo raven abre por favor" las palabras que salian de su boca eran audibles pero a la vez no, un susurro que se llebaba el escaso aire que se hacercaba

"raven son las 6 de la mañana, no puedes esperar una hora mas" el hombre de hojala abrio la puerta y saludo cansadamente, pues la platica temprana avia durado una hora y no abia recargado bien su pila

"cyborg quiero que me repares, que me vuelvas como yo era antes"

"no espera, no puedo hacer eso raven, tu estructura es bastante compleja, lo que tienes adentro te mantiene viva" el hombre de metal no sabia que decir, pues no conocia bien la estructura de la chica

"cyborg, yo ya no puedo vivir haci, por favor intentalo, reparame, convierteme en lo que soy" las palabras de raven, fueron en enojo y tristeza, entre una mezcla dolorosa

"NO PUEDO, YO NO SE LO QUE TE HISIERON SI TE AGO ALGO TE PUEDO MATAR, NO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDO HACER NADA" cyborg finjio enojo hacia su compañera, pues sabia que de esa forma se libraria del problema

"NO PUEDES POR QUE NO QUIERES" raven se enojo por la actitud de su amigo

"NO PUEDO, Y NO VOY A HACERLO, ES POR TU BIEN RAVEN" cyborg cerro la puerta para no continuar con la discucion, si los demas se despertaban iba a ser peor

"YA NO SABES QUE ES BUENO PARA MI, YA NADIE ME CONOCE, SOLO ESTOY AQUI POR QUE ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE RAVEN, PERO NO SOY RAVEN" raven se abandono la discucion y se fue a meditar por otro rato

cyborg mientras tantodetras de la puerta pensaba en discutir este asunto con los titans.

"raven me gustaria ayudarte, pero no puedo, la unica limitacion que tengo para no hacerlo eres tu"

las horas pasaron rapido y los titanes hisieron sus actividades diarias, desallunar entrenar y descansar.

raven desidio salir a su cafe gothiko, mientras los demas esperaban su partida y entraban al laboratorio donde podrian hablar mejor

"bien que sucede cyborg" pregunto el lider entre dudas

"lo que sucede es que raven ya no se siente agusto como es, me pidio que la volviera a como era hace dos años, le dije que no podia, y es la verdad, no puedo, raven fue cambiada completamente, no se cuales sean sus limitaciones en fuerza fisica, velocidad, resistencia, yo ya no se nada"

"raven tiene mas fuerza que antes, pero tambien, mas peligrosa, si aumentaron su poder tanto fisico, como sera su poder mental, sus poderes deben ser mas fuertes que antes" dijo el joven verde

"por lo tanto debe ser mas dificil de controlar, mas peligrosa, nosotros debemos ayudarla" el valiente lider se lebanto al frente de todos los titanes y starfire la siguio

"raven no a cambiado en algo, ella es nuestra amiga y su actitu tampoco, se que ella no haceptara que nos metamos en sus asuntos y..." starfire fue interrumpida por la alarma, y la torre que cambio a rojo en un momento, cyborg entro en la computador principal

"es el doctor luz esta takando el museo" informo cyborg a su lider

"bien, titanes bayamos" robin tomo su comunicar esperando a que raven contestara " raven el doctor luz ataka el museo"

"hire en camino" raven pago su cuenta y salio del cafe donde unos musicos tocaban calmadamente mientras jovenes oscuros resitabam poemas al son de la tonda.

el doctor luz atakaba el museo en busca de algo, pero la pregunta era que, no abia tomado nada solo destruia morumentos y estatuas

"te llego la cuenta doctor luz" anuncion como siempre el valiente lider titan

"pagala o te la cortaremos" cyborg apunto al doctor luz con su cañon sonico pero abia algo diferente en el, cyborg disparo pero el disparo fue tragado por el nuevo traje del doctor luz

"doctor luz no, ahora me llaman alto voltaje" el doctor luz presentaba un nuevo aspecto, sus ropas eran nuevas y un destello dorado se distinguia en su pecho, sus guantes eran metalicas y liberaban cantidades enormes de energia electrica, sus ojos se proyectaban blancos con la misma cantidad de enrgia y su cabello era negro largo y rebuelto.

"creo que llegaron justo a tiempo para el coas " el doctor luz lanzo un campo de enrgia magnetica lo suficiente mente fuerte para que los titans quedaran sepultados en el monton de escombros que solia ser la sala de arte del siglo XV.

"eso es nuevo" el chico bestia se combirtio en gorila quitandose de ensima una estatua de arte astracto

"el doctor luz esta mas poderoso, me pregunto que le abra pasado" se preguntaba cyborg quien salia de algunos cuantos escombros junto con sus amigos

"alto voltaje para ti, tostador humano, si tanto desean saber, hise un trato con el demonio, el me pidio algo de este lugar, y yo le pedi mas poder" dijo alto voltaje lebantando a cyborg, y el enpezo a sucsionarle la energia

"ahora yo tengo el poder, y no mi traje, pero por que tanta charla yo quier ver que mas puedo hacer" alto voltaje lanzo al androide titan hacia robin y starfire quienes fueron envestidos por este, y quedaron atrapados por su cuerpo inmovil

"es hora del apagon total" una voz lleno el aire y todo alrededor de los titanes y alto voltaje se volvio oscuro, un cuervo negro apracecio y de el raven salio, con los ojos completamente iluminados en blanco.

"miren nada mas, la niña que le tiene miedo a la luz, es hora de que te vayas al infierno nena"

"ya he estado hay" raven y alto voltaje se dieron miradas desafiantes, la tencion se podia cortar con un cuchillo, los otros titanes no sabian si atakar o solo quedarse a observar.

"cielos, este tipo me costara una celula de poder nueva" dijo cyborg revisando su unidad de poder, mientras el resplandor le llamo la atencion.

"oygan, se van a quedar parados hay o van a pelear" el chico bestia dijo tratando de que los dos se movieran, pero parecia que esperaban quien hisiera el primer movimiento, de pronto alto voltaje movio su mano derecha escondiendola en la espalda, y raven movio tambien sus manos una sujetando la funda de su espada, la otra el mango y continuaron haci por otro periodo de congelacion.

"desenfunda"

"tu primero desperdicio de energia" de rrepente un segundo basto, solo uno, raven desenfundo rapido su espada, mientras alto voltage preparaba su puño electronico mandando barias descargas de enrgia a raven y de pronto, los dos quedaron inmoviles, los dos de espalda, alto voltaje con su puño en el aire, raven con su espada, nadie supo lo que paso, nada, solo silencio y el sonido del metal y la elektricidad.

"el metal conduce la elektricidad querida" alto voltaje sonrio en la victoria, mirando hacia atras sin moverse de su posicion

"quien dijo que este es metal comun" raven no se movio su cuerpo quedo inovil, nisiquiera su boca parecio moverse al sonido de las palabras, pero eso si, salieron de alguna parte, de pronto alguien callo, emitiendo un sonido sordo en el piso donde obras hacia senisas y pedasos de pinturas famosas.

"no pagaste, te cortamos la luz" raven guardo su espada , y camino un par de pasos, perofue rodeada de algunos destellos electricos y callo al suelo tambien.

"parpadie y me lo perdi" dijo el chico bestia desesperado por no saber lo que ocurrio

"callate, chico bestia, cyborg raven esta herida llevenla a la torre, star y yo entregaremos al doctor, digo a alto voltaje" el lider titan ordeno se separaron, para llebar a alto voltaje, a la prinsion, mientras que a raven al la enfermeria de la torre titan.

que les parecio, fraky dog y yo tardamos un poco en encontrar con que motivarnos, algebra me esta costando mucho, intente dibujar un vampiro, pero llego el profe y me lo arruino todo con los vinomios a la enesima potencia. franky saluda. el es mi perro de frankenestein, es verde y tiene un ojo negro y otro morado, tambien un cerebro una pata una cola y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo nuevos, bueno usados. franky saluda

franky: tengo que ladrar o solo digo hola

undergril: di hola

franky: hola

undergril: ahora adios

fraky: que ya te vaz

undergril��


	3. insierta realidad

Artemisa2, no te preocupes, tengo tiempo de sobra para las tareas y los estudios lo que me enfada es la actitud del maestra, es muy estricto, si rayas el cuaderno te baja puntos, si tienes el uniforme mal puesto te sales, si tienes solo un arete, para afuera, si sacas menos de 15 en el examen te reprueba, es un hogro ayudenme

bueno aquie sta la tercera parte del finc.

saluda franky dog

fraky dog��

que tienes

fraky: estoy en huelga, tratas bien a tus demas mascotas y a mi me tratas como un juguete al que se le pueden cambiar las piesas

pues la verdad se te pueden cambiar, cuando te lastimaste la oreja te la cambie, cuando te ronpiste la pata, te la arregle.

fraky: no te escucho no te escucho soy de palo

_**INSIERTA REALIDAD**_

¿Por que niegas lo que eres?

yo no niego nada

entonces¿por que lo ocultas? no ves que quiere salir.

no saldra, es muy peligroso, mas de lo que fue antes.

pero tambien es mas poderoso, tanto que ya no puedes con el.

eso no es sierto.

mide tus palabras, que ni tu misma te crees.

callate, callate CALLATE

no me callare, haceptalo no eres y nunca seras una de ellos.

NO ES SIERTO

entonces, por que dudan ahora de ti, por que te tiene miedo

NO ES SIERTO MIS AMIGOS NO ME TIENEN MIEDO, SOLO ESTAN.

solo se estan alejando de ti, hablan en secreto, ya no eres su amiga que no lo vez, ahora eres diferente, estas muerta, pero vives gracias a un cambio genetico, tienes fuerza, tienes poder, pero ellos lo ven y le temen.

MIS AMIGOS NO ME TEMEN.

entonces ¿por que hablan a tus espaldas?.

ELLOS SOLO HABLAN DE ASUNTOS PERSONALES, NO HABLAN DE MI, NO ME TIENE MIEDO NO DESCONFIAN DE MI.

entonces, por que el chico bestia dijo que estabas muerta, por que todos haceptaron que estabas muerta

NO, NO TE ESCUCHO, NO TE ESCUCHO

no puedes haceptarlo, ellos te daran poco a poco la espalda, y cuando menos te des cuenta te trataran como el criminal que hacesino a unos guardias al robar un arma baliosa, te destruiran como tu trataste de hacerlo.

NO ES SIERTO, SI ELLOS HABLAN SOBRE ESO, ES PARA AYUDARME, ME E VUELTO INESTABLE Y ELLOS LO SABEN, SOLO QUIEREN AYUDARME.

quieren ayudarte, entonces por que, te dan la espalda desde hace años raven.

MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA

haceptalo, veamos primero robin, el fue aprendis de slade, por que te atako a ti y no a starfire, por que prefirio lastimarte.

NO ES SIERTO, ROBIN NOS ATAKO A TODOS

raven refresca esa parte de tu cerebro que se llama memoria, robin los atako, a ti a cyborg al chico bestia, a sus amigos, menos a starfire, solo al verla sufrir le disparo, y si no ubiera sido por ella, robin seguiria en los bandos de slade.

NO ES SIERTO, ESTAS MINTIENDO

no lo recuerdas, robin estaba a punto de atakarlos y cuando vio las lagrimas de starfire, se sintio mal y pues ya recuerdas lo demas, robin prefirio darte la espalda.

NOOOOOO

ahora cyborg, ese pedaso de ojalata, que a hecho por ti, nada, el te a cubierto siertas ocaciones, pero haceptalo fue por pura lastima.

NO ES SIERTO, CYBORG Y YO SOMOS COMO HERMANOS

cyborg te da la espalda, no te quiso ayudar, no te quiso reparar, tanpoco hacepto lo de su auto, no le gusta tu forma de ser, no le agradas.

GUARDA SILENCIO ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE

tu le as dado la mano millones de veces, pero el siempre te la niega, o ya lo olvidaste

CALLATEEE

starfire, esa estraterrestre, la unica "amiga" que as tenido en este lugar, de verdad te la crees, ella te odia mas que nadie, por eso ella es haci con tigo.

starfire trata lo mejor que puede de comprenderme, a mi y a mis gustos, no puede saber todo de mi.

te odia raven, haceptalo, ella solo se comporta haci por que quiere que la rechases te quiere lo mas lejos posible de ella.

eso es mentira.

vamo raven, cuanto tiempo llebas aqui, fuiste la primera, ella te odia, por robin, ese laso amorosos que hay entre los dos, te odia por que tu conocsite a robin antes que ella, y por que tiene miedo de que se lo robes

MENTIRAAA

el chico bestia, casi me olvido de el, seria una fortuna olvidarme de el, ese payaso todabia ni te hacepta, te tiene mas miedo que el resto de los titanes, jamas te da la mano, siempre te a rechasado, el te ve como su peor pesadilla, el piensa que eres un montruo con cuerpo de chica,

el no confia en ti.

EL CHICO BESTIA, SERA ESTUPIDO PERO ES COMPRENSIBO, ES EL QUE MAS ME AYUDO CUANDO ESTABA CON SLADE, FUE EL QUIEN ME COMPRENDIO

cuando el chico bestia te vio sin la mascara, fue el primero sen rechazarte lo recuerdas.

EL ESTA TRAUMADO CON TERRA, NO ES SU CULPA

esa no es suficiente razon para darte la espalda, te odia y en cualquier momento el sera el que te mate.

prefiero que el lo aga que a morir a manos de un cancalla

muy orgullosa, pero por que te traiciono, el le conto tu secreto a terra, le dijo todo sobre tus poderes, cada cosa, asta la rabia que hay en ti

EL CHICO BESTIA ES UN TONTO

exacto raven, el es un tonto que cayo en la tranpa de terra, y fue capas de revelar tu mas grande secreto, gracias a que el no te a contagiado su idiotes, no fuiste capas de revelarle tu verdadero ser.

PUEDES CALLARTE, ME ESTAS IRRITANDO

solo piensa raven, si ellos verdaderamente fueran tus amigos, ellos no te ubieran dado la espalda varias veces, tus les das la mano y ellos que te te dan, nada. ellos te odian

ellos me odian

te odian, y cuando se enteren de todo, el rechaso sera inebitable.

ellos son mis amigos

y tu te sigues tragando eso, tragate que el chico bestia es hijo de dayton y sea multimillonario, pero tus amigos, jamas existieron.

"raven despierta por favor" el chico bestia se encontraba aun lado de ella, en un lugar rodeado pormaquinas, una pantalla grande monitoreaba sus signos vitales, mientras que una maquina le ayudaba a respirar y otra sudministraba suero por sus venas

"chico bestia dejala descansar, ella a de estar agotada" cyborg movio su computadora. tratando de ayar respuestas pero nada encontraba

"pero que fue lo que paso cyborg" pregunto el chico bestia sin soltar la mano derecha de raven la cual tenia sujeta fuertemente como si la muñeca de porselana se fuera a ir de su lado.

"segun la grabacion de mi ojo electronico, raven esquivo 8 de los 10 atakes de alto voltaje, los otros dos dieron en su adbomen, eso proboco que raven se debilitara considerablemente, pero partio un punto siego en el pecho de alto voltaje probocando que la energia dejara de fluir, eso hiso que alto voltaje perdier"

"todo eso en un segundo"

"para ser exactos 1 segundo 32 sentesimas, los analisis dicen que raven se esta recuperando, sus eridas se curaron mas rapido de lo que he visto"

"es sierto cuando la traimos al carro venia con quemaduras graves, pero al bajarla, me di cuenta de que las quemaduras ya no estaban" el chico bestia rasco su cabeza en señal de desconprencion, pero escucho un quejido y corrio al lado de la chica gothika

"Raven ¿estas bien" el chico bestia miro la cara durmiente de la joven, pero sus ojos se abrieron inyectados de sangre mirando al joven verde, el cual no reaccion pues la mano que sujetaba la de el joven le sujeto el cuello y lo also por el aire, mientras que la otra ato a cyborg a campo de energia oscura.

"POR QUE LE DIJISTE CHICO BESTIA, YO CONFIABA EN TI, POR QUE LE DIJISTE"

"raven de que...hablas... me estas ahorcado... raven" el chico bestia se sintio sofocado y duramente las palabras binieron, pero fueron suficiente para que raven reaccionara ante sus actos

"chico bestia, lo siento" raven solto al chico bestia y a cyborg quien se reunio rapido con ellos mientras el chico bestia sujetaba bocadas de aliento.

"tengo que descansar" raven dijo rapidamente mientras se quitaba la mascarilla, y se arrancaba la aguja del suero probocando un pequeño chorro de sangre.

mientras que los dos titanes se quedaron perplejos ante la misteriosas conducta de la chica

bien hay los dejo. hoy solo dire que las mascotas son lindas y adorables, pero no puedes hacer que se lleben bien dos hombres lobos de dos bandos distintos

fraky: eso te pasa por querer llebarte a los dos de paseo, nunca me llebas a mi y no me quejo, pero si tubiera conpañia. estaria mas contento

no me desbelare otra noche de tormentas armando una novia para ti, la ultima vez me dio migraña por no aberte hecho un interruptor de apagado. bueno nos vemos despidete fraky

fraky: me despedire pero solo por que tus lectores si me escuchan

claro.��


	4. dudas y mas dudas

hola a todos, fraky dog me debe mucho ya que se comio el fic que venia en este lugar, haci que sacare toda mi inspiracion para hacer el repuesto. fraky disculpate

fraky: por que, si las tareas saben bien, los trabajos en word tambien. mmmmm historias, saben a golpes y puñetasos con una combinacion de drama, y suspenso, me comere la de my last breath 5 para ver a que sabe.

si te la comes te desatornillo la cabeza

fraky: huy que ruda, tal vez sepa bien ire a probarlo

espera n segundo fraky, te comiste tambien la tercera parte de entre garras y colmillos

fraky: este, sabia a pollo, a demas tenia un toque muy mmm atrevido.

tambien mordiste la de ahorcados y la otra que tenia guardada

fraky: hey soy un perro es mi deber comerme tus trabajos, mira hacercame ese comics y me lo como

tocas una pequeña pagina del comics y enpieza a buscar otro cerebro.

a por sierto, hola harly, este perdoname pero he estado algo ocupada por eso no he podido continuar el de my last breath, pero prometo que pronto tendre un capitulo, cuando encontentre la inspiracion que perdi en vieja redondo. pero no se preocupen y los demas fincs tambien. bueno a qui va.

_**DUDAS Y MAS DUDAS.**_

robin y starfire llegaron a la torre despues de aber entregado a sobrecarga, pero no se explicaban ese repentino cambio.

"y raven comenzo a ahorcarme y me decia por que le dijiste chico bestia, yo confiaba en ti, despues me solto" el chico bestia le explicaba a los recien llegados la experiensia temprana

"si, no nos explicamos por que se conporto haci, fue bastante raro"

"¿donde esta raven en este moemnto?" pregunto el lider cruzando los brazos

"en su abitacion descansando, no a bajado en un buen rato," contestaron cyborg y el chico bestia señalando la parte alta del living en direccion a la abitacion de raven

"es lo mejor, raven ha estado bajo presion ultimamente, no dejaremos que salga a misiones por un tiempo"

"nuestra amiga tal vez se encuentre enferma" dijo la extraterrestre preocupada

"ella nunca enferma starfire, sus cambios geneticos la hisieron invensible contra ataque, rasguños eso incluye enfermedades" cyborg examino su brazo electronico para ver que mas podria agregar a la descripcion gentica de raven.

"ella es mas poderosa, antes no enfermaba, pero por que ella era, bueno por su poderes, pero ahora es indestructible" el chico bestia no encontraba las palabras correctas para dar un buen argumento, pero intento sacar las que podia.

"pero encontre un punto siego, cuando estudie a raven el segundo dia de su llegada note una sicatris en su espalda, era mas bien un tatuaje, pero no lo pude apresiar por que raven no me dejo verlo bien, de ese lugar venia la sangre de anoche" dijo cybrog

"pero nuestra amiga no se aria daño a si misma"

"no starfire, a menos que esa sicatris no sea normal" robin termino su oracion pero ninguna conclusion llego a su mente, este caso seria mas dificil que los demas, mucho mas dificil.

un pantano sangriento cubria un lugar de arboles muertos, mientas unas rocas flotaban en la eternidad, y unos pasos se alcansabana escuchar

"¿que hisiste rabia, responde?" raven le hablaba a su personalidad violenta de cuatro ojos rojisos

"yo no he hecho nada raven, solo estoy sentada aqui, inpotente como tu deseas" la personalidad despiadada, no miro a raven en ningun instante, solo se dedico a salpicar gotas de carmesi en el pantano sangriento

"mentira, tu soltaste esas pesadillas que me atormentan desde hacia varias noches, tu probocaste esas ideas hacia mis amigos, tu te soltaste cuando el chico bestia me desperto"

"vamos raven, que no puedes haceptarlo, tu misma lo haces, no nos culpes a nosotras, solo somos parte de ti, tu me soltaste, tu liberaste esas ideas, tu dejaste ir esas pesadillas" la raven carmisi dejo salir una sonrisa retorcida a cada palbra que salia por su boca.

"mentira, dime que estas planeando" raven estaba comensando a irritarse de su personalidad

"raven, raven, raven, el chico bestia te debio a ver pegado la idiotes, pues si yo estaria planeando algo, tu misma lo sabrias" al son de estas ultimas palabras raven se avalanzo contra la personalidad carmesi y le conecto un golpe a la quijada, en cual momento llegaron las otras personalidades a detenerlas

"raven tranquila" una raven de gabardina rosa y otra cafe, sujetaban a la real, mientras que una anaranjada y otra gris ayudaban a lebantar a rabia

"estas tramando algo rabia, y yo lo descubrire, te detendre me entiendes" raven intentaba liberarse de sus otras personalidades, pero ellas tenian el mismo poder.

"raven si rabia estubiera detras de esto, nosotras lo sabriamos" la personalidad feliz intentaba convenser a su realidad, mientras que la cafe confianza, la sujetaba fuertemente.

"entonces por que esta sucediento todo esto" raven se tranquilizo y las dos personalidades la soltaron

"si nosotros lo supieramos, tu tambien lo sabrias, somos parte de ti, los conocimientos que tenemos ahora son tuyos tambien" una personalidad amarilla hablo en voz alta, para que todas pudieran escucharla

"o si la sabelotodo a hablado" dijo una personalidad de revestida de morado

"que envidiosa eres" valiente dio un camentario sarcastico a la personalidad, pero todo fue pura ironia

" quiero saber que esta pasando y quiero respuestas ahora" raven comenso a irritarse con las personalidad lo cual proboco gran satisfaccion a rabia

"nosotras no sabemos, pero si quieres venir a la biblioteca del saber, a averiguarlo, no hay problemas" la personalidad amarilla guio a su realidad a una enorme biblioteca, parecida al estilo de jack squellintong. un enorme edificio chueco cubierto de colores oscuros, los cuervos volaban a su alrededor y a un lado de las puertas, dos estatuas de lobos en una pose cazadora.

"cuanto tiempo tengo de no a ver venido a qui, debo de venir mas seguido" raven miro el edificio con satisfaccion, pues el estilo estaba genial para ella (como digo yo gothiko), mientras se hacercaban los lobos parpadearon sus cuatro ojos rojisos y no perdieron de vista a las recien llegadas a la biblioteca.

"abia olvidado cuantos libros hay aqui" raven no se inpresiono al ver la cantidad de libros en estantes, tirados, o medio abiertos en una mesa de patas de leon.

"pues si lo ubieras olvidado yo estaria perdida, si mal no recuerdas, aqui guardas todos tus conocimientos y recuerdos, aqui estan los libros que has leido en años pasados, tus recuerdos mas viejos como recientes" raven miro un libro tirado y lo recogio reconociendo sus cubiertas de negro y naranja.

"pienso que odiare este libro" raven se lo dio a su personalidad amarilla quien se acomodo los lentes y observo detenidamente el libro.

"ho si, este libro fue el que marco tu vida, son los datos que robaste de la computadora de gabril, tanbien los recuerdos de los experimentos fallidos"

"y la traicion que le hise a mis amigos"

"esta incompleto, por extraño que paresca, algunas paginas estan en blanco" la raven amarilla examino el interior del libro y encontro las paginas en blanco señalandoselas a raven

"que mas da, dejalo haci, no me perjudica no recordar eso" raven examino otros libros buscando respuestas, pero en un rincon oscuro un libro encadenado con cadenas plateadas y cinco candados rojos estaba al descubierto

"¿que es ese libro?"

"ese libro esta proibido para todas y cada una de nosotras, asta la raven original, solo sabemos que fue creado dias despues de nuestro nacimiento" la raven amarilla tomo el libro entre sus manos y se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ese pedaso de hojas.

"el dia de mi nacimiento" raven se quedo en silencio unos segundos al pensar sobre ese dia, no racordaba nada, pero si podia sentir las calidas manos de alguien que la sujetaba, y el delicioso aroma a azar.

"bueno sigue buscando y llamame cuando sepas algo" raven recupero la conciencia y se fue de su mente despertando sobre su cama con su espejo sobre su pecho, ella si incorporo y miro el espejo detenidamente.

"el dia de mi naciemiento" de pronto la alarma sono y toda la torre se cubrio de rojo.

la chica titan corrio hacia el living para encontrar a sus amigos hay reudidos rodeando la conputadora principal

"un ladron esta atakando el banco, titanes vamonos, raven tu quedate aqui y descansa as tenido un dia duro" el lider abanzo a sia la joven gothika quien no se esperaba esas palabras

"no yo tambien quiero participar" raven se enojo por esa decicion de su lider

"no lo creo pequeña, as estado bajo mucha tencion estos ultimos dias, haci que descanso otro rato, es un bonito dia por que no meditas en la asotea" cyborg se hacerco a la chica y sujeto su hombro suavemente

"ya he meditado lo nesesario, por que toman esta desision sin mi autoriazacion"

"es que as estado algo, enfermita y pensamos que mucho trabajo te pondria peor, haci que quedate a qui mira un poco de television, toma te de hiervas y nosotros regresaremos en poco tiempo" el chico bestia tomo a raven del brazo y la sento en el sofa, prendio la television y le entrego una taza con te de hiervas

"el chico bestia tiene razon raven amiga, haci que si nesesitamos tu ayuda, nosotros te llamaremos no tienes por que preocuparme" dijo starfire mientras sus demas compañeros se iban y dejaban sola a la chica.

que les parecio, espero que les aya gustado, y...

fraky dog: hay sabe bien wolverine sobre un cyclops y un poco de salsa tabasco

te comiste mis comics originales de x-men INTIFADA tomo 1 de 5 firmado por salvador licquid!

fraky: que no era wolverine

hay no te comiste la cabeza de cannonball y gambit, ahora si te mato.

bien nos vemos despidete para siempre fraky

fraky: que mas da...


	5. lo que fui y ahora soy

bueno a qui vamos de nuevo, estoy enpezando a recuperar mi inspiracion. ando loca, un amigo me dijo que me grabaria el capitulo de birthmark (marca de nacimiento) y pues no me lo grabo hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa yo quiero verlo. bueno nimodo me tendre que esperar.

fraky: auxilio, me amarraron a la gillotina.

under: sielncio fraky, nesesito concentrarme

**LO QUE FUI Y AHORA SOY**

los titanes abian dejado a raven en la torre, sola, sin comprender lo que sucedio.

"'por que hisieron esto?" raven miro la salida, miro su alrededor, sintio el aire que emana la soledad, en risa siniestra su mente le jugo unas de esas pasadas malas que odiaba.

vez, te tienen miedo, te odian, no soportan estar contigo

"mentira, mis amigos jamas me avandonarian" raven se respondio a si misma, como camino por toda la torre sin rumbo fijo. sus pasos lijeros terminaron en una habitacion cubierta por el metal, computadoras fueron acomodadas estratejicamente, algunos equipos cientificos y maquinas se encontreban en el lugar.

"el lavoratorio" raven camino entre las computadoras y las maquinas, sus pasos llegaron asta una bitrina, sus palidos vidrios reflejaban tubos de ensallo con un liquido azul oscuro, raven supo que era, eso la mantenia viva, eso evitaba que fuera un zombie ambriento de sangre humana, ese era su lazo con la vida.

sus recuerdos jugaron carreras en su mente, cada uno peor que otro, los recuerdos insesables atakaron como fieras a su mente, mandando imagenes, de una geringa, una incubadora o sangre derramada.

"te odio con toda el alma, te detesto, ¿por que me hisiste esto?" raven golpeo la vitrina, haciendo que el frajil vidrio se cuartizara.

"odio esta impotencia, odio este poder, odio todo lo que me hisiste gabriel" raven grito con fuerzas y el vidrio termino de quebrarse, esparciendo millones de pedasos por el piso, donde raven se encontreba en cuclillas en ese frio pedaso de metal, mientras veia cada vidrio como un recuerdo de su falso pasasdo, recorriendo sus manos sobre los pedasos afilados, mientras pequeñas eridas se abrian entre sus dedos y se curaban instantaneamente. sus brasos calleron sosteniendo su cara, mientras las lagrimas se dibujaban y su enojo, su tristeza la inundaban.

"odio este presente que vivo ahora, quiero regresar a mi pasado, quiero olvidar las mentiras que me diste, quiero terminar esto de una vez" sus puños golpearon el suelo lleno de inquilinos filosos, mientras su cuerpo pesada y cansadamente se lebantaba y tiraba la vitrina donde los tubos de ensallo se encontraban, derramando sus palidos inquilinos en el piso, mientras el liquido azul, se extendia por el piso. ella salio del laboratorio, intentadon escapar de esos montruos que le traian recuerdos tormentosos, sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo oscuro. entro al cuarto de baño, donde su cara podria labar, y el agua se llebaria lejos sus problemas.

raven tomo bocanadas de aliento, mientras las gotas de agua corrian por su cara, sus ojos jugaban con su espacio, y su cuerpo se perdia en el tiempo, mientras un sonido chirriante llenaba sus oidos, como la llabe de la regadera abriendose, raven miro la regadera, pero de ella nada salio. sus manos rosaron la llave, y sintieron la precion y el movimiento que solo se podia sentir al girarla, al abrirla. sus ojos miraron la llave, y se desviaron a la regadera su imaginacion trataba de jugarle una mala broma, cuando de sorpresa una gota callo sobre su mejilla, no una gota de agua, sino una gota del preciado carmesi que corre por las venas. sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa. como se las millones de gotas carmesi calleron como la fria lluvia que inunda las calles. raven miro el agua correr, caer sobre la bañera, mientras esta se tapaba y dejaba que se inundara. intento cerrar el flujo, pero era inutil, el agua sangrienta no venia de las tuberias, el labamanos estallo, liberando mas lluvia sangrienta, dejando que inundara el pequeño poso de porselana.

en menos de lo esperado el agua llego asta las rodilla de raven, manchando sus botas y gabardina, en desesperacion intento abrir la puerta, pero el seguro inponia en ella.

"¿que demonios esta pasando?... abrete estupida cosa" raven golpeo la puerta, pero su metal era fuerte, sus puños solo jugaban con el. pero ningun daño le hacian.

"abrete estupida puerta...abrete" raven jugo mas con el metal, pero su sintura estaba enpezando a cubrirse con la sangre.

mientras los titanes jugaban en la carretera, carreras por llegar a la torre, su pelea fue normal, otro villano, otro prisionero, nada mas, sus intentos por llamar a raven fueron en vano, su comunicador estaba desactivado, ellos temian por su bien, ellos temian por su inestabilidad, las llantas se quemaron, mientras su motor estaba estable, su carrera fue normal

"puedes ir mas rapido cyborg" el compañero verde grito desde sus haciento tracero.

"vamos segun lo exigido por el limite de velocidad bestia, ahora calmate, ya falta poco" cyborg conducia lo mas rapido que podia, mientras sus manos se resvalaron sobre el volante del vehiculo. mientras robin intentaba llamar otra vez a raven, sin resultados.

"no responde, su comunicador a de estar desactivado" dijo robin mientras guardaba su comunicador, y daba un vistaso al haciento tracero.

"tengo un mal presentimiento, amigos ustedes creen que raven este bien, despues de todo, tomamos la decicion de dejarla descansar, sin pedir su opinion" dijo la joven estraterrestre en cara de preocupacion, mientras por el espejo su compañero de metal la miraba y le respondia en voz suabe.

"calma star, ella estara bien, nosotros solo lo hisimos por su bien, apuesto que a de estar meditando en el techo, o bebiendo su te mientras lee un libro"

"cyborg, yo tambien siento algo malo al respecto, y no quiero que nada le sucede a raven, por nuestra culpa" el chico bestia miro a sus compañeros, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su haciento. los dos jovenes que se sentaron al frente miraron picaramente al chico bestia, mientras este solo respondia en un gesto de confucion.

"bien chico bestia, no lo ocultes mas"

"sabemos tus sentimientos hacia raven" los dos chicos dijeron mientras jugaban con las palabras

"no se de que estan hablando"

"tarde o temprano tendras que haceptarlo"

"chicos ayudenme, saquenme de aqui" los puños no servian, sus poderes se opacaron, y sus gritos le quedaron. mientras su rostro era cubierto por la laguna sangrienta y solo le quedaba nadar en ella. buscando una forma de detener el derramamiento de sangre. sus ojos se desviaron al vidrio de la ventana, una ventana por donde podria salir, una larga caida, pero unica escapatoria de morir ahogada en sangre. sus pulmones tomaron aire y se sumergio entre las aguas rojas, mientras buscaba forma de romper aque palido vidrio.

sus puños golperon con fuerza, pequeñas fisuras se dibujaban en el, pero era inutil, el vidrio no parecia quebrarse, el espacio se acababa, y nado a la superficie por mas aire, mientras tomaba su ultima bocanada, cuando el cuarto se lleno por completo. miro su rojo alrededor, buscando algo con que ayudarse a romper el vidrio, pero nada habia que la pidiera salvar, sus puños jugaron de nuevo, y l fisuras se hisieron mas largas, como carreteras por donde pasaba su vida, hecha pedasos, su oxigeno se acabo y su cuerpo inconciente quedo. mientras aquellas pequeñas fisuras, jugaron carreras en el espacio del vidrio

el carro llego a su destino, mientras su tripulacion salia de el, y un joven verde salia disparado hacia el espacio principal

"raven ya llegamos" el chico bestia gripo pero no recibio contestacion, cuando una pequeña gota roja callo sobre su mejilla, el joven verde miro hacia ariba, y encontro un charco pintado en el techo, por posible humedad

"que tanto vez bestita" dijo cyborg, al ver la cara de miedo de su compañero, robin se hacerco junto con starfire, y cuando todos miraron, sus caras se blanquearon.

"es el cuarto de baño, rapido" robin ordeno, mientras a toda prisa corrian a su destino, y vieron por las pequeñas averturas de la puerta, chorros de sangre que se escapaban del espacio.

"no" el chico bestia giro en blanco al ver la sangre, temiendose lo peor, golpeo la puerta, intento abrirla, pero era imposible.

"atras chico bestia" cyborg empujo a su compañero, pero sus oidos se llenaron del sonido del vidrio quebrandose, y los pequeños chorros pararon de correr, pero la puerta atrancada, no se abria, ni se abrira, el joven de metal su cañon apunto y a la puerta disparo, haciendola caer.

sus caras se llenaron de miedo, al ver el espacio vacio, solo los charcos de sangre se allaban en el suelo, y la llubia que de la regadera y el labado fluia seso.

"la ventana" ordeno el lider, y miro hacia afuera, en el miedo su cara palidecio, como un fantasma enmascarado, viendola hay, entre las rocas cubierta por el agua roja, un cuerpo, sin saber si tenia vida o estaba muerta.

que les parecio, saque nueva inspiracion, y quiero saber que piensan al respecto, sobre este factor de horror. si preguntan franky esta muy bien, solo esta tratando de coserse la cabeza. por sierto perdon por tener abandonado este fic, pero esque no abia conceguido buena inspiracion para continuarlo, y ando haciendo un comics que se parece a este fic, pero transfrome a la humanidad en montruos. y sonara raro, pero hombres lobos, vampiros, momias, mujeres gato, estraterrestres, y demas, cazando vampiros geneticamente modificados como que no suena muy bien, mejor hubieran cazaso humanos, pero... ¿que daño pueden hacer? bueno, escriban pronto, nos vemos en el inframundo.


	6. siniestra confucion

**_SINIESTRA CONFUCION_**

"¿raven que te sucedio? esta sangre no es tuya, pero tambien perdiste mucha"

"calma chico bestia, ella solo esta inconciente, el analisis muestran que esta en un estado de..."

"trance, lo se" el joven verde interrumpio a cyborg, recordando aquella vez que su bestia atako, sintiendose culpable de aquella condicion que la dama gothika tomo

"amigos ¿raven se recuperara pronoto?" pregunto en indnorancia la joven estraterreste, pues en paises de secretos y mentiras, el que inora mure feliz.

"starfire no te preocupes, ella estara bien" dijo el joven lider, sin despegarse de las dos damas, su preocupacion estaba en la ingenuidad de star, pero su dolor estaba con el cuerpo de la chica porcelana.

"fue mi culpa"

"es nuestra culpa bestia, nosotros la obligamos" cyborg en silencio camino hacia la computadoras

"¿pero la pregunta es que paso?¿por que la sangre del baño?" se pregunto haci mismo robin dejando a los demas sumergiendos en pensamientos en posibles respuestas

" ire por el antidoto" dijo cyborg en silencio, caminando hacia una puerta de duro metal que conectaba la enfermeria con el lavoratorio, y al resvalarse aquel metal, vio en miedo lo que sus ojos no olvidaran.

"chicos vengan a ver esto" llamo cyborg al instante y cada titan corrio al lugar mecanico, donde en el piso se encontraban millones de palidos inquilinos, cubiertos del azul suero, donde gotas de sangre perdian el color, una esena de confucion y desesperacion, una esena de terror.

"¿quien aria esto?" pregunto la joven estarterrestre hacercandose a la vitrina rota

"quien mas" respondio el lider levantando un vidrio cubierto de azul

"cy ¿puedes preparar mas antidoto?" pregunto el chico bestia mirando a su amigo metalico

"puedo chico bestia, pero la pregunta es si quiere" el medio humano miro hacia la puerta de la enfermeria, formulando con sin movimientos ni palabras una respuesta.

"¿que pasara por la mente de raven?" pregunto robin al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso

"nada bueno" respondio el chico bestia levantando la vitrina de alumino, cuidadosamente para que los pocos vidrios que quedaran no lo cortaran.

en un lugar donde las estrellas son opacas, y los pocos arboles desojados como en un crudo otoño, un pantano sangriento donde hace pocas horas, el rio sangriento calmado se ayaba, ahora poco energico estaba.

'ya no eres humana, no tienes rostro, solo mascara' una voz en lo profundo del rojo rio llamo a sus oidos, mientras un cuerpo se ayaba en las profundidades, un cuerpo que no reacciona.

'DESPIERTA' sus ojos se abrieron al instante, y en deseperacion el cuerpo nado hacia la superficie tomando una bocanada de aire.

"¿donde estoy?" despues de que sus pulmones se llenaron su garganta llamo.

'en los confines de tu mente, donde comiensa la sangre que tu derramaste'

raven nado hacia la orilla, donde acostado comodamente, con la mriada fija hacia ella, se encontraba un lobo de hermoso pelaje plateado con cuatro ojos de hielo.

"¿quien eres tu?" dijo raven al ver al animal recostado sobre la tierra, junto a un arbol desojado en forma espectral. camino un par de metros hacia el animal dejando caer gotase del aquel rio.

'para mi no soy nada, para ti significo mucho, solo eso te dire' el lobo susurro aunque sus labios sin movieminto permanecieron, sus ojos brillantes como cubos de hielo, y su pelaje sin manchas apesar de la humada sangre que gotheaba de los arboles.

"eso tiene tanto sentido como falta de mismo"

'te vez hermosa con el cabello mojado, y con la cara manchada de snagre, hace tiempo que no gozaba de esa vista' el lobo se lebanto de su sitio original y sacudio su hermoso pelaje

"¿hace tiempo que no gozabas esta vista?"

'tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero yo bago por esos oscuros recuerdos todo el tiempo' el lobo camino y paso serca de raven quien todabia enpapada siguio al animal, sintiendo un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo.

los pasos del animal fueron silenciosos y lentos, como si quisiera que ella la siguiera. asta que no muy lejos de hay la silueta de un sementerio llegaron a esos ojos lavanda

"¿donde estamos?" preugnto raven al ver las tenebrosas tumbas sin nombre, tumba de fantasmas desconocidos, mientras la chica mas se hacercaba escuchaba una tona en hermoso piano

'este es el sementerio de tus sueños, de tus recuerdos, de tus esperanzas, aqui todo se vulve una pesadilla en tu mente, un lugar donde los muertos caminan' el lobo subio a una piedra y se recosto sobre ella 'mi nombre es plata, tu primer deseo'

"¿mi primer deseo?" raven camino y se sento sobre una cripta esperando a que su cuerpo empapado secara pronto

'a tu corta edad, deseabas alguien que te escuchara, que te quisiera, de hay me forme yo, tu me creaste de un peluche que te dio tu abuela'

"no recuerdo nada"

'por eso estoy aqui, tus dones estan aqui en estas lapidas de piedra esperando salir, en forma de bello recuerdo, o en forma de horrible pesadilla. tu facilidad de dar a los colores una forma para crear una bella obra de arte, o tu arte sobre las teclas de marfil en los palacios de azarath, todo eso y mas esta aqui'

"quieres decir que yo ¿pintaba y tocaba el piano?" raven en la confucion formulo sus preguntas mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre

'eran dones naturales, nadie te enseño, tu aprendiste sola, pero te lo prohibieron por miedo' plata miro dos tumbas debajo de un hermoso roble desojado, del cual sus ramas tenina escasas rosas negras bañadas en sangre. raven camino hacia las tumbas mirando bellas obras en lienzo dentro de la cripta y escuchando una hermosa melodia tocada perfectamente en piano.

"yo..."

'tu tocabas hermosas melodias, y debes en cuando pintabas en mi conpañia, me contabas historias y secretos que nunca dirias, y te gustaba mucho crear bellas figuras contus poderes, siempre y cuando nadie te viera'

"quisiera recordar, pero no puedo"

'te enseñaron a no sentir, a ser el medio con el cual destruir a tu padre, pero cometieron un error' palata se hacerco a raven la miro a los ojos con sus frios tempanos de hielo

"no me enseñaron nada mas"

'ahora estas confusa, estubiste muerta y te sientes muerta, pero estas viva, pero estas rota y no sabes como reparate'

"solo quisiera recuperar lo que soy"

'pero el reloj marcha hacia delante, nunca hacia atras'

"quiero regresar el tiempo"

'mi querida niña, eres igual a como te recuerdo'

"plata de quien es la sangre que esta en mi mente, por que mi mundo es oscuro, por que estoy rota"

'la sangre es tuya, sangre que as perdido en estos años de soledad, cuando tu hacias deño te castigabas haciendote una cortada, tu mundo es oscuro por que no hay luces que lo iluminen y estas rota por que te rompieron'

"quiero regresar"

'no hay retorno al pasado, pero puedes amoldear tu propio futuro... es hora de que regreses con aquellos que lloran por tu'

"ellos me creen muerta, ya no soy la raven que solia ser"

'mi querida niña, tu siempre seras mi niña de cabellos labanda, ellos solo ven en el espejo lo que el reflejo les muestra, nunca lo que hay dentro'

"tenemos poco tiempo apra hacer otro antidoto, las trece horas se acaban" dijo el chico de metal mientras mesclaba sustancias con otras, revisando sus notas

"cyborg debemos darnos prisa" el chico bestia lebanta pedasos de vidrios, mientras robin y starfire reparaban la vitrina

"ago lo que puedo, pero solo tenemos5 minutos para sudministrarsela a raven, y este es un metodo muy conplicado, los hacidos son inestables"

"as lo que puedas cyborg, alguien baya a ver como esta raven" ordeno el lider titan mientras sujetaba un nuevo vidrio

"yo ire ya que raven me preocupa mucho" dijo la joven extraterrestre y despues salio del lavoratorio, mirando aquel cuerpo flotante de donde goteaban aguas rojas

"raven querida amiga" susurro la joven estraterrestre, cuando bio que los parpados de raven se serraban con violencia, y ella comenzo a retorserse en tre las sabadnas, mojando cada piesa de tela

"¡PLATA AYUDAME!" solto la garganta de la chica gothika, mientras starfire la sujetaba para despertarla.

que les parecio, ya se no es lo que se esperaban, pero tengo foljera, y no he tenido buena inspiracion, fraky dog, todabia no recupera la cabeza.

y a si, harly grace te agradeceria mucho tu ayuda por favor, dime antes de que mate a morgan crow.


	7. not listening

**NOT LISTENING**

"PLATA" raven gritaba con mas fuerza como su dolor aumentaba, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba con movimientos bruscos, sus manos con fuerzas formaban caminos atrabez de la tela arugada y manchada, mientras su columna se doblaba hacia atraz y con fuerza pateaba el aire.

"RAVEN PORFAVOR CALMATE" la joven estraterrestre hiso todo lo posible por despertar a su amiga, pero era imposible. sus movimientos bruscos se tornaron mas fuertes, mientras su dolor aumento

"STARFIRE" grito robin mientras iba en auxilio de su joven dama de ojos verdes.

"CYBORG DATE PRISA" rujio el joven lider, mientras sujetaba un brazo de raven y starfire el otro, mientras sus venas se tornaban cada vez mas remarcadas por la adrenalina que corria hacelerando cada segundo que el padre tiempo dejaba escapar.

'padre tiempo, deja que tus hijos corran libres, que el minutos que vivo ahora, se vuelva el minutos del ayer, el minuto que murio y nunca mas volvio' las palabras del hermoso animal plateado resonaron en los oidos de raven, mientras el chico bestia corria con una geringa de anestecia.

'madre naturaleza, as que los rios salvajes se tornen, que aquel bello boton abra sus hermoso petalos, que la rosa negra libere su fragancia, que sus ojos sean los ojos del lobo que corre libre por el bosque nebado y sangriento'

el chico bestia encajo la geringa en la muñeca de raven, mienstras robin ponia resistencia ante tales movimientos bruscos, el liquido veloz corrio por las venas, que se extendieron como largos caminos donde viaja el elixir de los vampiros.

una ultima arqueada por parte de su columna, mientras un grito ahogado deboro todo el silencio, y sus ojos una vez serrados se abrieron deslumbrando unas pupilas bacias, unos ojos sin color que soltaban sangre de los lagrimales.

"dios" el chico bestia susurro al ver esa horrible imagen que se detubo como si el tiempo se congelara.

"esto es..." starfire estaba apunto de soltar lagrimas pero una mano se la impedio

las lagrimas sangrientas que una vez fueron liberadas, regresaron a su hogar como si los segundos regresaran a la casa del padre tiempo, para vivir nuevamente, para jugar otra vez.

"retroceden¿como es pocible?" dijo el joven lider en voz ahogada

las manos de la dama gothika liberaron aque nudo de telas cautivas sobre sus palmas, y callo en la cama sin señal alguna de dolor ni de vida.

'el minutos que murio vuelve a revivir, para volver a morir, deja que la sangre corra por tus venas, de que tus pulmones de aire se llenen, que aquella agua sangrienta que una vez toco tu piel, purifique tu alma y alivie tu dolor'

"raven" se escucho una voz, pero el ahogado sonido no se distinguio de los 3 personajes que se ayaban en el cuarto

"tengo el antidoto" se escucho la voz del medio robot, pero al entrar al cuarto el silencio se lleno, su caminata fue lenta, mientras veia aquellos personajes que en piedra permanesieron, el joven de metal, no vio sus rostros solo se hacerco a la chica gothika imovil, tomo su delgado brazo e introdujo la geringa por la vena la cual al poco tiempo lleno cada cabidad con el suero.

"aaaahhhhh" un suspiro se escucho como si sus pulmomens no ubieran recibido aire por mucho tiempo, e intento liberar su garganta del liquido carmesi que hay inundaba.

"chicos despierten" dijo el hombre de metal chasqueando los dedos, y los que fueron estatuas una vez recuperaron su movimiento, recuepraron los sentidos que abian perdido.

raven solo intentaba liberar su garganta de aquella molestia, mientras usaba una mano para cubrirse la boca, la cual de imediato de sangre se cubrio

"¿ raven estas bien?" pregunto el joven de metal

"¿que demonios fue eso?" pronuncio el chico bestia despues de recuperar su mente del mundo de nunca jamas

"raven, amiga ¿te encunetras bien" pronuncio la joven estraterrrestre, despues de regresar del mismo pais

"¿que sucedio raven?" pronuncio el lider despues de que sus amigos hablaran

"¿de que hablan?" solo sacar raven, despues de aber escupido una gran cantidad de sangre de su garganta

"¿que acaso no lo recuerdas?"

" lo unico que se es que ire a meditar lo nesesito" raven se levanto de la camilla manchada y camino un par de pasos pero la voz de su lider llamo a su mente una vez mas

"raven, creo que debes decirnos algo. no te puedes ir no mas por que si, nos debes una explicacion"

"es verdad les debo una explicacion, pero no hoy" raven salio de la abitacion dejando perplejos a los demas, su caminar hacia su abitacion fue lento, pero hiso una parada en el baño destrozado por el uracan de aguas rojas.

la chica gothika se encontraba debolbiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre, mientras su boca una vez bacia se volvia a llenar de liquido carmesi

'la sangre saldra pronto, solo sera cuestion de tiempo' el hermoso lobo plateado una vez mas se encontraba hablando con raven en voz monotona, mientras se encontraba parado de espaldas a la puerta

"¿que haces aqui? ellos no te deben de ver" pronuncio raven antes de que su boca volviera a llenarse del liquido carmesi.

'ellos no me veran, amenos que tu no lo desees'

los golpes resonaron, cuando un puño era colocodo sobre la puerta de metal de aquella abitacion manchada

"¿raven estas bien? as estado bomitando sangre, y de verdad estamos muy preocupados por ti" el chico bestia llamo en voz desconcertada, mientras sus botas se manchaban con la humedad de la alfombra

"¡para ustedes estoy muerta, haci que no vale la pena preocuparte por una muñeca de porcelana falsa!" grito raven al salir del baño con la boca manchada de aquel elixir, y camino rapidamente hacia su abitacion dejando al chico verde sin habla, sin aliento

bien solo dire, nesesito mas inspiracion, a por sierto harly gracias por tu ayuda pero tengo u problemas si eno es molestia, me pasarias las paginas de nuevo, sin que se agan hiperbinculo, es que parece que me las enviaste haci y en vez de las paginas salen numeros del codigo ascci

fraky dog: no le agas caso harly, se lo merece por cortarme la cabeza, por sierto alguien tiene aguja e hilo, o minimo resistol 5 mil, colaloca estaria mejor

te pegare la cabeza a un poste a ver si te gusta molestar a los pajaros

fraky: por que tan agresiva, morgan regresara... asta julio

julio, el maldito desgraciado me dijo que me grabaria los episodios de brithmark the prophecy y los de the end

fraky: pues creo que no lo ara, ademas para que quieres ver esos capitulos, ya tienes tu comics, haci que sigue trabajando

no te golpero por que van se llebo mi mejor garrote

fraky: TT skygril, cloudsgril auxilio, salvaje a las doce enpunto.


	8. la pregunta del mundo sin respuesta

para aquellos que apenas lo estan leyendo y no leyeron el de desde las raices asta las hojas les dire, se van aconfundir, esta es su segunda parte ya que no queria dejarlo haci como haci.

**_LA PREGUNTA DEL MUNDO SIN RESPUESTA_**

(¡¡¡para ustedes estoy muerta, haci que no vale la pena preocuparte por una muñeca de porcelana falsa!) las palabras frias estallaban en la cabeza del joven verde, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo encantador y su cuerpo de roca se volvio

"¡¡¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO!" also la voz el chico de tez verde, quien no vio cuando su compañera se detubo pero no lo miro "PARA MI NO ESTAS MUERTA, YO ESTUBE PENDIENTE EN TU TUMBA ESPERANDO QUE REENCARNARAS COMO EL HERMOSO ANGEL IMORTAL QUE ERES, DICES QUE ERES UNA MUÑECA DE PORCELANA POR QUE YA NO SIENTES QUE ERES TU, TE CIENTES PERDIDA Y ROTA, PERO PARA MI ERES MI ANGEL, NO UNA FALSA MUÑECA DE PORCELANA!" las palabras del joven se gastaron en su garganta mientras sin pensar dejaba escapar esas bocanadas de aliento que se convertian en gritos dolidos, mientras raven solo de espaldas a el se quedaba, con una animal de hermoso pelaje plateado a su lado mirando al joven verde con frios tempanos de hielo

"¡¡¡ESTUVIMOS AÑOS LUCHANDO CONTRA VILLANOS QUE NOS LASTIMARON DE FORMA GRABE NOS ROMPIERON HUESOS Y NOS HISIERON LLORAR SANGRE, PERO EL PEOR DOLOR FUE AVERTE PERDIDO, SABER QUE TU ABITACION ESTABA BACIA ME LLENABA DE TERRO, DE UN DOLOR INSOPORTABLE EN MI CORAZON, PERO PENSAR QUE TU TUMBA ESTABA BACIA CONBERTIA ESA TRAGICA SENSACION EN UNA GOTA DE ESPERANZA, NO ME IMPORTABA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE ESTABAS MUERTA, RODEADA DE ANGELES O DE QUERUBINES, NO ME IMPORTO QUE SLADE TE TUBIERA EN TUS MANOS Y TE UBIERA UTILIZADO, TRANSFORMANDOTE EN LO QUE TU DICES QUE ERES, PERO YO TODABIA TE VEO COMO MI ANGEL DE LA MUERTE!" los ojos del chico bestia se inundaron, el joven de apariensi madura murio entre los rios del dolor que le probocaron escuchar esas palabras, pero desistio.

"no soy una angel chico bestia, los angeles son seres esplendorosos, no terribles demonitos" raven no volteo hacia atras, no se lo permitio, siguio su caminata por el pasillo hacia su abitacion, donde la oscuridad reina y le brinda seguridad le brinda tranquilidad, paz en la que se puede fundir y los problemas olvidar, pero el aire de su pasado nunca se ira.

" plata, ¿por que ellos no entienden que nunca sere lo que un dia fui?"

'mi pequeña niña, asta la mas...'

"bella rosa tiene espinas tan filosas como largas raices, si lo se, pero por que yo"

'nadie sabe su razon de ser, nadie puede decir lo que sera ni quien es, si te pregunto quien eres enrealidad que me contestarias mi pequeña ave de rapiña' dijo el animal de bello pelaje plateado recostado sobre las azules sabanas de la cama.

" te diria que soy un experimento creado por slade, un arma que solo fue creada para matar"

'te pregunte quien eres, no lo que te sucedio'

raven miro a plata con entreseño, mientras su mente ordenaba despues de la pregunta hecha

"soy raven una joven titan"

'no te pregunte ni tu nombre ni tu ocupacion mi pequeña niña' el hermoso animal miro fijamente a raven con sus cuatro tempaños de hielo, fundiendo a esta mas y mas en sus pensamientos

"soy la hija de trigon un demonio y arella un humano"

'tampoco pregunte quienes son tus padres'

"soy la hija de la luz y la oscuridad, el fruto de paciones enardecidads, la hija de un demonio, dentro de mi hay fuerzas capaces de destruir el universo si desato mi poder y por lo tanto se me negaron a tener pasiones, sentimientos"

'te pregunte quien eres, no que lugar tienes ni cual es la ley ni el orden al que estas sobre puesta'

raven reacciono no comprendia el significado de esa pregunto, por que verdaderamente ni el hombre mas sabio, ni el a recorrido los tiempor y el espacio durante decadas ni años abian respondido pregunta mas confusa y dificil.

'ahora entiendes, tu pasado ni tu presente te hacen ser quien eres, solo tu puedes responde esa pregunta, no tu madre quien te dio la vida, ni tu padre quien te dio la maldicion, nisiquiera el que te dio la oportunidad de andar de nuevo en este mundo, solo tu la puedes responder"

"pero si no soy lo que creo ser quien soy verdaderamente" la confucion invadio la cabeza de raven nuevamente, y sus montruos imaginarios destrozaban cada idea que venia a ella en busca de sacear esa pregunta sin respuesta

'mi querida niña, desgraciadamente muchos sabios an muerto buscando esa respuesta, podras ser el objeto que dicen ser, o romper el abito y renacer de nuevo, puedes abrir tus alas o cerrarlas para dejarte caer, pero nunca sabras tu razon de ser'

"..." raven no contesto sus ojos estaban buscando la nada, la oscuridad donde pudiera buscar resguardo de la llubia de confuciones que asotaba su mente como un uracan sangriento, pero nisiquiera la dama de la noche la pudo curar su dolor

'mi niña, tanta confucion te dolera, mejor descansa, sierra tus ojos y relajate en paises de nunca jamas, por que aqui a tu lado me voy a quedar, y sola jamas vas a estar' al son de esas dulces palabras raven serro los ojos y se desplomo en la cama, su mente volo atra vez de mundos de ensueño donde no existe ley ni orden donde el invalido puede correr puede jugar puede olvidar su limitacion fisica pero no su mental.

'shhhh' susurro el hermoso lobo en su oido mientras dejaba que la chica de piel porcelana recostara su cabeza sobre su lomo y durmiera tranquilamente mientras el meditaba.

'azar dime que puedo hacer para que raven recupere su arte de volar, dime en que la puedo ayudar, pero no calles como en las noches pasadas que no te pude contactar' el bello animal miro las estrellas replandeser sobre el manto oscuro buscando respuestas, pero nada, los fantasmas del cielo callaron esa noche y no susurraron entre ecos las canciones de los grillos del campo.

este cap es para reflecchionar solo para eso y nada mas, pero mi mundo de ensueños me ensierra cada vez mas y en la oscuridad me deja y ya no vuelvo a soñar sueños en lo que veo cosas que me pueden relajar, ni pesadillas que me pueden atormentar

por sierto perdon por la tardansa e estado mas ocupada con mis dibujos que con las historias, ya termine el tercer capitulo de mi comics, me pidieron un dibujo de starfire con alas de angel sobre un sofa en un bosque tetrico. ya lo termine, ahora quieren a jinx con un trage gothiko medio elegante, 4 alas de angel que tiene forma de alas de mariposa, negras claro, y en un jardin de sueños y pesadillas, y tambien otra vez a starfire pero con vestido de ballet alas de angel negro sobre un hesenario no tan esenario.

e hise a la chica de mi comics con el traje de su padre, es una inpiracion de van helsing, inframundo, teen titans, y demas personajes de otras series.

me canse les dejare a icegril mi frialdad


	9. sonata para el alma

_**SONATA PARA MI ALMA**_

era un dia nuevo, los titanes entrenaban, mientras eran observados por cuatro diamantes frios, de un animal de pelaje brillante como el metal de las bestias hibridas.

"raven defiende el flanco izquierdo, chico bestia apoyo, cyborg al frente star retaguardia" ordeno el lider titan inseguro de lo que decia, los obstaculos eran faciles, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba bañada en cuestiones sobre la chica de cabellos lavanda ¿que sucedio el dia anterior? ¿por que su dolor agonizante? ¿por que mantenia secretos tan lugubres y exitantes? todo estoy y mucho mas resonaba en sus cabezas mientras mantenian su cuerpo en su entrenamiento.

"todabia estas enojado" pregunto raven al chico de verdes esmeralda mientras daban golpes sin parar a los obstaculos que el campo les proporcionaba.

"cayada te vez mejor muñeca falsa" dijo el joven en voz fria y dura, lo cual dejo sin habla a la chica lavanda

"¿por que dices eso?"

"te dije que te cayaras, tu lo dijiste no eres raven, eres solo una muñeca falsa por la cual no nesesito preocuparme" el chico bestia se quito del disparo de una maquina dejando que esta le diera a raven, pero desgraciadamente solo fue un disparo de salva

"¡chico bestia! cyborg desconecta el campo" robin ordeno de imediato y fue a ayudar a su amiga

"¡chico bestia estas loco, que tal si no ubiera sido un entrenamiento!" reclamo el chico de metal al joven verde quien miraba la nada de forma rabiosa

"¡ella no es raven, es una falsa muñeca de porcelana, es igual a ella por que es su cuerpo, pero si ella no siente que es la verdadera ¿para que preocuparnos si ella no es la verdadera!"

"¿como puedes decir eso chico bestia?"

"¡silencio, el tiene razon. de que les sirve preocuparse de una copia si la original esta muerta, solo soy una muñeca con la forma de raven, los poderes de raven, sus recuerdos, pero no soy ella, no gasten energias en algo falso como yo, si tiene la oportunidad de dejarme morir aganlo sin gastar energia, ni sangre, sn gastar, camilla, ni enfermeria, emocion, ni compacion!" la chica gothika les dijo a sus compañeros de forma fria y monotona, con un nudo en su garganta por afrontarse a la realidad que ella veia, lentamente retrocedio y se retiro del lugar dejando a sus compañeros de nuevo en el pais del nunca jamas.

'fuiste dura con ellos, y mas dura contigo misma mi niña' el hermoso lobo camino a su lado todo el tiempo sin dejarla sola ningun segundo.

"sabes que es la verdad, para que finjes estar conmigo si yo no soy la verdadera dueña de este cuerpo muerto" la chica gothika camino por la torre sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a donde iba, solo queria alejrase de todo por un instante, que los atletas del padre tiempo tomaran un descanso y que el viento no susurrara su bella cancion, mientras el sol bajaba y la luna flotaba, entre una balanza de hermoso colores que ella queria plasmar en tela con colores artificiales.

'yo no fantaseo como crees tu, tu eres mi dueña y lo sabes bien, solo crees no saberlo, pues tus confuciones te atormentan, y no te dejan dormir'

el silencio se apodero de ambos durante un largo tiempo, mientras un sonido singular llamo la atencion de la dama oscura, el sonido de las teclas de marfil suavemente tocadas por manos cuidadosas y delicadas.

raven miro la puerta de donde el sonido probenia y al abrila se vio rodeada de objetos familiares

"el salon de la evidencia" susurro en voz monotona

'lugar donde los recuerdos toman forma material, y reviven los momentos de antiguas batallas'

raven miro a su alrededor, asta que una forma sus ojos alcanso, parecia un piano de hermosas patas de leon, construido en caoba concerbando su color, sus teclas eran de marfil y sus cuerdas finas y doradas, esto llamo la atencion de la chica y se pregunto de donde abia salido, asta que el hermoso animal respondio sin que ella preguntara.

'dos años son suficientes, para que un niño se aga de nuevos jugetes'

raven solo paso las manos sobre aquel hermoso piano, tomo lugar en la sillas y enpezo a pasar sus dedos sobre el hermoso y brillante marfil, mientras sin pensar sus caricias formaron melodias que inundaron el salon, y probocaron satisfaccion a quien escuchara la composicion.

"robin ¿tu crees que raven pueda volver a ser la misma de antes?" pregunto la joven estraterrestre, mientras ella y los demas entraban a la torre, solo para que sus oidos se llenaran de aquel relajador sonido.

"¿de donde biene ese sonido?" pregunto el joven de metal, mientras buscaba en el aire alguna señal.

"separence" ordeno el lider titan, mientras su demas compañeros seguian el sonido que inundo la torre y lleno cada rincon, imposibilitandoles la labor de ayar su origen

robin camino por el tercer piso de la torre, asta que ayo su origen en el cuarto de los recuerdos de las guerras pasadas. El joven maravilla entro a la abitacion para encontrarse con la joven de cabellos lavanda que convertia sus manos en fuente del sonidos hermoso.

"este piano fue del compositor... un villano que controlaba las ondas sonicas para causar destruccion" dijo entre cortante, pero relajado el joven maravilla, mientras se hacercaba a la chica y se recargaba en el instrumento de madera.

"¿de donde aprendiste a tocar? ¿donde aprendiste a tranfromar una melodia en una medicina para el corazon?" pregunto el joven emascarado, quien miraba a su compañera de forma adormecida, mientras esta le respondia.

"muy lejos de aqui en los rincones de azarath, donde las almas dolidas buscan sanar el dolor, transformandolo en una obra maestra, en una piesa perfecta, en un bello y doloroso arte"

"me gustaria diario escuarte tocar"

"podras escucharme tocar, pero solo si tu corazon quiere escuchar"

"entonces vendre a pedirte una sonata, que calmara mi alma" el joven maravilla observo quien le regreso la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos el uno sobre el otro y sus caras por la forma en la que estaba recargado el chico y la chica sentada parecia que estaban tar serca pero a la vez lejos.

"robin yo..." raven fue interrumpida por el color carmesi que se libero cuando la larma de la torre sono, los dos salieron corriendo a encontrarse con sus compañeros para atender la situacion.


	10. vengaza

_**VENGANZA**_

El centro de la ciudad era atacado por los alumnos de la academia, pero una diferencia singular había en ellos.

"los H.I.V.E. que no les enseñan en la escuela buenos modales"

"mira quienes llegaron, los jóvenes idiotas" dijo un chico con patas mecánicas de araña. Mientras las controlaba como si fuera un video juego

"parece que el tiempo no te hace crecer, sigues igual de insignificante" contesto el joven de metal, mientras todos se encontraban en una gran batalla, cyborg y mammoth discutían varios golpes, pero mientras el joven de metal regresaba cada golpe con intensidad parecía que mammoth los regresaba con el doble de poder.

"que te pasa hombre de hojalata no puedes con todo este poder" mammoth era diferente, su armadura era de metal y era mas grande, su cabello suelto estaba alborotado y sus dientes parecían colmillos como una mirada a una verdadera criatura de las cavernas con un traje de acero.

"eres fuerte, pero sigues oliendo a zoológico" cyborg golpeo con fuerza a mammoth y después le disparo con su cañón haciendo que este saliera volando y aterrizara sobre un autobús, destrozando el techo.

"!booyah¡"

"chico bestia rompe su armadura, yo me encargo de las patas de araña" ordeno el líder mientras el joven verde se transformaba en un halcón y volaba a una altura adecuada para atacar la armadura cibernética de gizmo que a pesar de que no había cambiado de tamaño, tenia nuevos y peligrosos juguetes para una batalla.

"creen que me pueden detener líder de pacotilla, destrozare esa cara de estúpido que tienes" gizmo disparaba a robin cañones de alto voltaje que salían de una pequeñas pistolas en la base de la armadura.

Robin aprovecho que gizmo solo concentraba su ataque en el, y corrió hacia las patas, haciendo que se disparara a si mismo y perdiera el equilibrio, mientras el joven verde, calo en forma de mandril y con sus manos destrozara la parte trasera de la armadura, mientras que con la mano libre rompía los cables de que unía la fuente de poder con las armas.

"fue mas fácil de lo que creía"

"lamento decepcionarlos cerebros de mosquito pero solo activaron mi mecanismo de defensa, la mantis" dicho y hecho la armadura de gizmo cambio de forma, de las patas adelantes salieron dos inmensas cuchillas de titanio y sus patas delanteras de alargaron convirtiendo la cavidad donde se encontraba gizmo en un exoesqueleto mecánico parecido al de una mantis religiosa.

"esto se va a poner feo" dijo el chico bestia quien se transformo en gorila y comenzó a atacar

mientras tanto starfire y raven tenían una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra jinx, que por su parte lucia un estilo muy gothiko y cómodo para la mayor movilidad posible, pero la diferencia se notaba mas en su poder que en su aspecto

"starfire usa los starbolts" grito raven pero starfire ya se encontraba derribada en el suelo, mientras ella esquivaba cada golpe y patada de la hechicera.

"creo que hice algo en mi vida pasada que te hizo odiarme verdad"

"destruiste mi oportunidad de demostrarle al señor slade que yo soy mas fuerte que tu" grito la bruja la cual cubrió sus manos de energía rosa, la cual al contacto con la piel de raven la quemaba gravemente

"este truco es nuevo" dijo al sentir el primer golpe y esquivar los demás, al momento ella también cubrió sus manos con su energía oscura la cual emparejo la batalla.

"escuche que los titanes solo te han aceptado por que tienes la misma capacidad que raven, pero te tiene miedo por que eres mas peligrosa"

"eso es verdad, y que, tus comentarios no me aran enfurecer"

"bien entonces no les molestara que te haga esto" jinx hizo un movimiento rápido y enterró el puño en el abdomen de raven, el cual estaba todavía dañado por la batalla con alto voltaje.

"sientes ese calor que te derrite raven, sientes mi energía correr por tus entrañas destruyendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, o solo sientes que la temperatura sube y te derrites como la cera de una vela.

"RAVEN" grito el hombre de metal y corrió hacia su amiga herida, pero fue interrumpido por un tremendo puño de metal

"a donde crees que vas"

"chico bestia ayuda a raven" el líder titán se encontraba esquivando el golpe de una cuchilla mientras el gorila verde se encontraba apretando la otra tratando de romperla con sus poderosas manos, pero era inútil, las garras y los colmillos no podían destrozar aquel poderoso metal.

"la carne se calienta lenta y dolorosamente mientras tu sangre corre y hierve al contacto con mmi fuego, puedes sentir ese dolor raven, o es tan doloroso que tu mente colapsa" dijo la chica de cabellos rozados se inclinada hacia delante, mientras raven casi sin poder aguantar el peso de su cuerpo se encontraba apretando los dientes en el dolor, su abdomen ya se había abierto en una profunda y sangrienta herida, mientras sus pies estaban sumergidos en un charco de sangre. sus puños se serraron en la tensión y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba enterró el puño en el abdomen de jinx, sin provócale ninguna herida.

"jajaja, no me hagas reír, no tienes fuerzas, así que vete al infierno" jinx subió la temperatura y raven ya no aguanto mas, su garganta soltó un horrendo y desgarrador grito que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

los titanes no podían hacer nada para ayudarla, starfire y cyborg se encontraban peleando contra el mammoth que no importaba cuantos golpes recibía no daba tregua, mientras que robin y el chico bestia no se podían liberar de la mantis de gizmo.

'hay, raven, raven, raven ¿ya te rendiste tan rápido?' se escucho un eco en la oscuridad cuando raven se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se encontraba congelado, y nadie se movía de su sitio, aprovecho esto para caer en el suelo sintiendo la sangre que corría por su abdomen.

"¿que hiciste plata?"

'yo no lo hice lo hiciste tu, una parte de ti dice, déjame morir en paz, pero la otra dice, no quiere morir, tantas dudas tantas confusiones accionaron este poder en ti'

"no tengo razón para..."

'si la tienes y lo sabes, no quieres morir por que tienes un asunto pendiente y la pregunta que te mantiene despierta y espanta tus sueños es, ¿si muero tendré otra oportunidad?'

_**continuara**_


	11. la cuestion

LA CUESTION 

**_(abuela ¿por que no puedo jugar con los otros niños?)_** las manos de una pequeña niña pasaban por los barrotes de una ventana, mirando el paisaje soleado, mientras los otros niños se divertían corriendo y saltando, ella a su corta edad se encerraba en libros complicados.

**_(no raven, ellos no son tan especiales como tu mi niña, tu eres especial, eres un tesoro bien guardado, un tesoro que nadie debe tocar)_** una voz familiar llamo a su mente, mientras que abría los vagos recuerdos como libros, y leía cada secreto como si las paginas la tinta invisible para sus ojos fuera de color sangre.

**_(¿mi madre me odia?) _**voces que se encerraban en su cabeza, la torturaban con pesadillas de recuerdos perdidos.

**_(aléjate de nosotros niña del infierno) _**dolorosos recuerdos.

**_(por que me odia, yo que hice para merecer esto) _**solo recuerdos.

_**(existir)**_

**_(yo no quiero que nadie salga herido, entonces por que quieren mi mal si yo deseo su bien ¿qué hice yo?) _**sueños

_**(existir)**_

**_(no quiero estar sola, por que se alejan de mi, robin... star.. ¿qué les hise?) _**pesadillas

_**(existir)**_

(cyborg ayúdame, cy, por favor no me dejes sola. Yo te escucho por que tu no me escuchas, yo no te e lastimado ¿qué te hice cyborg?) de lo que fue

_**(existir)**_

_**(logan, yo... chico bestia...)**_

**_(tu estas muerta lo recuerdas) _**o lo que es

_**(¿que te hise?)**_

_**(solo existir)**_

_**(no por favor, no me dejen sola, no quiero estar sola, plata, por que no te escucho, por que no me acompañas con comentarios sarcásticos, por que no escucho tu voz, por que no veo tus ojos, donde estas)**_

_**(soledad)**_

"¡PLATA!"

"raven, calma, estas en la torre" el joven de metal observo a su compañera asustado, mientas en sudor frió y en desconcierto miraba a su alrededor buscando respuesta alguna.

"cyborg" su voz fue un susurro ahogado en saliva, mientras abrazaba a su compañero esperando que lo demás aya sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

"¿todo esta bien?" la voz del líder llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, mientras este se acercaba para asegurarse que su compañera no estaba herida.

"si, al parecer mis poderes curaron la herida por completo"

"la batalla con alto voltaje te dejo débil como para poder soportar el ataque de jinx, fue por eso"

"que paso con la hive"

"escaparon, no pudimos detenerlos gracias a alguien" la voz del joven mitad bestia llamo, en tono grave y maduro.

"no hay problema, la próxima no seré tan amable"  
"no raven, hemos hablado y pensamos que tal vez mucho trabajo te esta poniendo indispuesta para trabajar. Descansaras, y asta que te sientas bien abra nuevo aviso" el joven maravilla sintió la tensión entre los dos jóvenes, como si su amistad se hubiera convertido en odio y dolor.

"como pueden tomar esa decisión sin pensar en lo que yo realmente quiero"

"tranquila, ya esta decidido, solo descansa, te necesitamos, pero también necesitamos que estés en tus 5 sentidos"

"vaya amigos que resultaron ser" raven se levanto de su tumba de sabanas blancas, mientras las miradas de los varones se clavaron en su andar, y como un fantasma se desvaneció de aquel lugar, para encontrarse en las sombras de la torre titán.

Las horas pasaron y la dama oscura salió a gobernar las horas de los muertos, mientras los híbridos descansaban en países de ensueño donde sus deseos y pesadillas se transforman en imágenes que no pueden olvidar.

Los jóvenes guardianes de la ciudad, descansaban sobre sus cunas mientras el viento les cantaba arrullos acompañados por el baile de las olas.

Los ojos lavanda no se podían serrar, sus sueños eran espantados por la dama de la duda y la curiosidad, sus cabellos revueltos sobre la almohada de será estaban revueltos, posados sobre ella, mientras que su cuerpo como la roca estaba abrazando las sabanas que la acompañaban, pero los arrullos no la pudieron hacer descansar, la dama venia a inquietar su mente, espantar sus sueños, abrir cofres de secretos. Sus ojos jugaron sobre los fantasmas de material dándole tétricas formas a las sombras que la rodeaban, asta que un sonido llamo su atención, pensó en su compañero de pelaje plateado, pero al buscar en las sombras jamás lo ayo.

"¿plata?" su garganta libero mientras sus ojos buscaban, pero no encontraba señal de su oscuro guardián.

"¿por qué no te puedo escuchar? ¿por qué no te puedo ver? ¿por qué no me quieres hablar? He buscado tu compañía durante largas horas del día, pero a mi auxilio no as llegado, acaso no quieres mi compañía. Me abandonaste lobo blanco, me dejaste como aquella niña que te arrullaba y te cantaba, ¿dónde estas amigo mío? ¿dónde te fuiste? Quiero ir contigo, ¿por qué no respondes? ¿por qué no me oyes? No me dejes sola ¿que te hice? ¿qué hice para merecer esto?" su voz llamo al lobo de hermoso pelaje, pero el nunca vino, no escucho el llamado.

Raven se incorporo, busco sus vestimentas, y entre fantasías e historias, encerró su mente torturada. Buscando entre las sombras a su frió compañero, buscando entre palabras algún consuelo. Horrible dama de la duda llenaba su mente de preguntas, su cuerpo fantasmal paseaba por los rincones de aquel enrollo mental, plantando en su cabeza, árboles de discordia, mientras de sus ramas recuerdos dolorosos tomaban la forma de deliciosas manzanas.

'para encontrar respuesta, busca la pregunta. para encontrar fin, busca el principio. para hallar culpable, encuentra al inocente. para saber quien eres, pregúntate de donde bienes'

su mente entre juegos llamo, dándole repuesta, pero sin encontrar una cuestión.

"para hallar una respuesta, busca la pregunta" la dama oscura repitió. Mirando en su espejo su imagen, preguntándose cual era aquella pregunta que su mente obsesionaba, mirando aquella cicatriz en su espalda.

"cyborg despierta... cy" los golpes fueron suaves y casi inaudibles, lo suficiente para llamar la atención del sansón de metal.

"¿raven sabes que hora es? Deberías estar dormida, y si quieres que te repare la respuesta es no" el joven de acero respondió a su llamado, pero la gothika titán lo jalo de la torre y lo llevo a los escombros de los recuerdos perdidos, un lugar donde el fin tiene un principio.

"bien que hacemos aquí y por que no trajimos a los demás"

"cy eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, tengo dudas, obsesiones mi cabeza se retuerce en dolor, quiero saber por que siento esto y el único lugar donde encontrare respuestas es aquí"

"mira este lugar es un desastre, dudo que aya quedado algo" el joven de metal buscaba entre escombros de un laboratorio donde el mal creaba armas de destrucción.

"se que tal vez sea difícil y con el paso del tiempo, las condiciones del lugar, y el tamaño de la explosión dudo sinceramente que aya quedado algo de lo que slade me hizo, pero necesito saber lo que me pasa, y la única forma de encontrar un final es buscando el principio" la joven gothika con su magia oscura movía objetos que a su parecer eran pura basura, los escombros de un viejo edificio, no quedaba nada ni vida alguna.

"y que es lo que te sucede"

"tengo pesadillas que obsesionan mi cabeza con dudas y cuestiones"

"todos tienen sus dudas, yo las tengo a diario, sobre lo que soy y lo que fui"

"por lo menos tu si sabes quien eres"

"vamos nos de aquí raven, no hay nada, si la explosión no destruyo el fuego tal vez lo hizo"

"tienes razón, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo y..."la joven fue interrumpida por un llanto familiar

"parece que es un perro" el joven de metal alumbro el lugar, asta que la luz encontró la silueta de un animal. Un pobre perro con aspecto bestial, mas grande que los demás, su pelaje sucio y enredado era blanco, y sus ojos azules como el hielo. Su expresión era asustada, mientras que una de sus patas se encontraba atrapada, en un trampa de piedra, de un derrumbe temprano, ocasionado por la búsqueda de los dos extraños.

"saquémoslo de ahí raven... rae" el joven de metal llamo a su compañera quien no respondió, sus ojos se clavaron en el pobre animal, mientras que con su magia oscura liberaba y curaba al pobre can.

"parece que esta perdido, no hay identificación, a de ser callejero" el joven de metal se sorprendió por lo de su compañera, pero examino al animal, para buscar algún dueño.

"me es familiar" las manos de porcelana parearon por el lomo del can, mientras el en caricias, disfrutaba la compañía de los dos extraños.

"mmmm bueno este no es lugar para un perro como este, llevémoslo al refugio, tal vez lo den en adopción"

El camino fue corto mientras la bestia blanca descansaba sobre el sillón del auto, y sus acompañantes en silencio seguían el viaje.

"y... ¿tuviste una mascota de niña?" pregunto el hombre de metal sacando a la dama oscura del silencio total.

"si, un compañero, parecido a el, era... mi mejor amigo" las palabras de raven se entrecortaron, mientras miraba al perro de pelaje plateado, el hombre de metal miraba la tierna escena, pensando en las palabras de su compañera.

Conmovedor tal vez no era lo que se esperaban pero no se preocupen, ideare algo mas.

Fraky: le vas a dar vida a otro lobo

Tal vez ya que los hombres lobo resultan ser una excelente compañía

Fraky: bien quédate con tus lobos, yo iré a ver si el ahorcado necesita compañía.

Creen que deba decirle a franky que al ahorcado se le acabo la cuerda y no va a poder ahorcarse asta que consiga una nueva. No. Bien nos vemos en otro cap.


	12. recuerdos muertos

**_RECUERDOS MUERTOS_**

Después de que la noche llegara a su fin, los jóvenes héroes regresaron a las rutinas, mientras la chica gótica descansaba en mundos de sueños y pesadillas. Su temprana búsqueda con su compañero termino en la nada, volvió a su cama y descanso, pero su mente fue perturbada por aquellas preguntas que la desgarraban.

"¿fueron a donde?" resonó suavemente la voz del líder, mientras el joven de metal le contaba lo que sucedió hacia pocas horas.

"fue extraño, después de que terminamos con las manos bacías encontramos un perro que al parecer raven lo reconoció"

"¿un perro¿raven no es la clase de persona a la que le gusten los animales¿por qué reconocería un perro?" el joven verde pregunto mientras deba nota a la observación.

"tal vez nuestra amiga se sienta nostálgica por algún recuerdo de su niñez" dijo la joven extraterrestre, quien recibió la mirada de todos los varones ante el comentario.

"tal vez starfire, pero si hay una persona que nos puede decir algo sobra raven es..." en el momento en que el líder hablo su comunicador se encendió, mientras que el ojo electrónico de su amigo de metal parpadeaba en la misma sincronización.

"problemas" dijo el joven verde mientras miraba sus hombreras con la misma luz delatante y starfire miraba su collar el cual seguía el mismo ritmo.

"mmm" perezosamente la joven gótica abrió los ojos para darse cuenta del brillo rítmico de la hebilla de su gabardina, pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

"ellos no me necesitan" después de que sus palabras resonaron en su mente, un flash mental llego a ellas con la velocidad del trueno desgarrando toda tranquilidad que había en ella

"no..."

"¿qué sucedió aquí" el líder titán pregunto mientras en la escena del crimen solo se observaban, una habitación desordenada, mientras que algunos aparatos científicos estaban tirados en el suelo y acompañándolos un cuerpo cubierto por mantas de seda blanca.

"un asesinato, los testigos dicen que el joven kemp estaba trabajando como siempre en silencio y que escucharon muchos ruidos, cuando abrió el dueño la puesta encontró este tiradero" un policía de al parecer unos cuarenta años resolvió la dudas del líder, mientras observaba algunas huellas de sangre en la pared.

"esto es extraño... hay huellas del tipo al intentas escapar, pero no hay huella de su agresor" el joven de acero, observaba algunas posibles pistas, pero nada, solo algunas huellas de sangre provocadas por manos intentando escapar de algo.

"ya revise toda la cuadra no hay señales de algún sujeto sospechoso o sangre de la victima en todo el terreno" el joven verde entro a la habitación en forma de un halcón sentándose en la ventana, mientras tenia cuidado de no pisar alguno de los objetos tirados.

"no tenemos mucha información, sobre nuestro asesino"

"no, lo hizo con cuidado y a la perfección" el joven de metal revisaba debajo de la cama con su ojo electrónico con esperanzas de hallar pistas sobre el asesinato.

"puede decirme algo sobre la victima oficial"

"bueno, era un joven científico de industrias Diaz, un genio en química genética e ingeniería robótica, los testigos dicen que salía a trabajar cada tercer día y que ahora era su descanso pero que se quedaba trabajando en casa asta largas horas de la noche"

"alguna idea de lo que estaba investigando" pregunto el joven de metal al escuchar algunos datos de la victima.

"por el momento nada, parece que seguía sus propios instintos en un proyecto riesgoso"

"¿cyborg algo nuevo?"

"por el momento nada robin este sujeto, tenia su habitación en orden"

"oye viejo no crees que batman pueda aportar alguna información" susurro el chico bestia después de que los policías salieron del lugar de los hechos

"mmmm¿quién aria algo así? Tanto cuidado, en cada detalle"

"un criminal limpio" dijo cyborg después de revisar algunos cajones de los cuales solo encontró ropa.

"podrías decirme el nombre del tipo, tal vez en mi base de datos aya algo"

"Gabriel kemp" pronuncio el líder, después de que el joven de metal pregunto, pero detuvo su procesador un segundo en la sorpresa.

"¿no es el tipo que hizo a raven un zombie asesino?"

"!GABRIEL¡" se escucho un grito en la puerta, cuando los titanes voltearon encontraron a raven, respirando agitadamente, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta para ver el cuerpo cubierto en sabanas, sin que le importara la presencia de los demás titanes, quito lentamente la sabana, para encontrar el cuerpo del joven científico sobre un charco de su propia sangre, mientras su piel se hacia pálida y su ojos no tenían ni la mas pizca de vida, en su pecho se encontraba un hueco de gran profundidad, y en su mano derecha, sin reacción ni movimiento el corazón desangrado.

"raven..."

el joven líder coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañera, quien lo negó apenas al sentir el tacto, sus ojos inexpresivos no tenían reacción, no tenían lagrimas pero se escapaba una mirada de temor.

"raven, lo sentimos deberás" el joven cibernético quiso consolarla con palabras, pero ella solo apretó los puños y mordió el labio inferior.

"amiga mía comparto tu dolor... yo..."

"cállate starfire" fueron las únicas palabras que logro sacar, mientras que sus ojos no perdían detalle del joven inmóvil.

El joven de mascara oscura llevo a raven devuelta a la torre titán, pero ella lo único que hizo fue subir al techo a buscar consuelo con las nubes negras que compartían su dolor. Sus pensamientos no se perturbaron al mas mínimo ruido, ni siquiera se percato de un pequeño ruido de una puerta lentamente abriéndose, como si aquel ruido fuera su vos y te llamara a acercarte. Sin palabra alguna, el joven de piel verde, se sentó junto a la dama de piel porcelana, y la observo durante un buen tiempo, mientras veía como sus ojos no soltaban lagrimas de dolor, pero su cuerpo y sus ojos le decían que le dolía profundamente la perdida.

"ustedes no lo conocieron, pero el fue la primera persona que me dejo ser yo, en un mundo de mentiras, aunque el me aya plantado mas" el joven verde no contesto, sabia del dolor, lo que le recordaba la infancia con sus padres, sus padres verdaderos quienes murieron por su bien. Sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, pero el la abrazo acercando su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella apretaba fuertemente su gabardina.

"lamento lo sucedido raven, enserio"

"logan... chico bestia..."

"Gabriel fue tu mejor amigo en una tierra de mentiras y abusos, eso es preciado para ti... raven lo siento"

la dama oscura abrazo al joven mientras que este le respondía el abrazo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una lengua que lamió la mejilla de la chica de cabellos lavanda.

"¿qué?"

"un obsequio, cyborg dijo que el te recuerda a una vieja mascota, y pensé que el y unas disculpas te harían sentir mejor" el joven verde acaricio el lomo del perro, el cual mostraba una piel mas limpia y un corra hermoso en color azul.

"chico bestia yo..."

"shhhhh, solo llama plata"

los días pasaron, mientras que en un lugar de memorias muertas, un cuerpo sin vida era enterrado en recuerdos vacíos, prevaleciendo su esencia en una piedra de hermoso tallado, no habían asistido muchas personas, solo los titanes y algunos trabajadores de las industrias Diaz. Después de que la gente se alejo, los titanes dejaron a raven sola con la lapida mientras el hermoso can le hacia compañía, la lluvia había comenzado a caer hacia poco y solo un paraguas de color oscuro la cubría de sus atacantes de cristal.

"lamento lo sucedido, espero que al fin puedas descansar" después de pronunciar algunas palabras de despedida, dejo un pequeño clavel blanco, para alejarse de la lapida, pero una cara llamo su atención, una cara perteneciente a un joven de cabellos blancos al igual que su tez, sus ojos resaltaban en un negro increíble y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la titán, mientras que su cuerpo estaba dirigido al lugar donde hacia poco, estaban los recuerdos de su muerte.

" raven ya es hora de irnos" se escucho el grito del joven de tez verde, mientras raven perdía la mirada por un segundo, para darse cuenta que la extraña figura se había ido.

_**Continuara...**_


	13. La Marca del Pasado

En un ambiente lleno de oscuridad, unos ojos aparecen, no unos ojos comunes, el derecho tenia forma de luna creciente mientras que el izquierdo una forma en espiral como si de una canica se tratara, pero en el ambiente una voz resonó fuerte y agudamente.

Voz: hola a todos, mi nombre es mishy-san, hijo del gato shesei.

De repente junto a los ojos una sonrisa acolmillada surgió mientras junto a los ojos hacia movimientos disparejos como si no estuvieran en la misma cara.

Mishy: y soy la nueva adquisición de nuestra querida under...

Se enciende la luz y se ve a un gato de colores violáceos con rayas de tonalidades mas oscuras recostado sobre una estatua descabezada.

Fraky: como que su nueva adquisición maldito gato solo estas aquí de visita

Mishy: under me creo al igual que tu.

Fraky: pero yo soy su mascota oficial, en cambio tu eres el acompañante de Alison, la hija de Alicia.

Mishy: si mal no recuerdas under me creo exclusivamente para esa historia, y como me creo vivo aquí y soy su nueva adquisición.

El gato desprendió su cabeza de su cuerpo mientras hacia equilibrio con ella, provocando que Fraky se enojara.

Fraky: quiero que te vayas del estudio privado de under, ella no deja que nadie entre aquí, ni siquiera sky... aparte yo soy la única mascota que under puede tener dentro del castillo, así que lárgate con tus maullidos a otra parte.

Mishy: que pasa Fraky, no te agrada que un gato te coma la lengua.

Fraky: maldito ...GRAAAAAAA...

Under¿qué esta pasando que haces en mi estudio?

Fraky: ...yo... el gato...¿dónde se fue?

Under: hay tu y tu imaginación Fraky.

Fraky: ...pero... maldito gato

**_LA MARCA DEL PASADO_**

"titanes problemas" reclamo la voz del líder mientras la torre era cubierta en rojo, mientras los cuatro titanes corrían a atender el auxilio, una de ellos permaneció en el sillón acariciando a un hermoso animal de pelaje blanco.

La dama oscura miraba como sus amigos se alejaban, mientras imaginaba bellos momentos con ellos y antiguas peleas de su pasado muerto.

Mientras tanto, en el museo de la ciudad, una figura desconocida atacaba, sus manos se posaron sobre el vidrio que cubría un objeto de gran valor, mientras en el piso sangrante dos guardias se encontraban descorazonados y sin vida.

La silueta no se preocupo por la alarma encendida, no se molesto en la sangre en el piso y los guardias que corrían a su captura, no le importo nada mas que su objetivo principal, una pieza que sus manos pudieron alcanzar, una lanza de extraña forma, dos puntas afiladas y dos mangos separados por varios centímetros para la comodidad de las manos, el metal de esta estaba hermosamente grabado en extrañas escrituras de lenguajes extraños. Su mano derecha enguantada pudo sujetar aquella extraña arma, pero un disparo de luz se la arrebato de inmediato.

"viejo, te vas a sacar un ojo con eso" se escucho la voz del joven de metal, mientras salía de su escondite de piedra tallada.

"no vengo a buscar pelea, no soy una amenaza para ustedes, solo tomare lo que busco y me largo" se escucho la voz del joven, mientras salía de las sombras, un joven alto de complexión atlética, su piel era blanca como la porcelana al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran en completo negro y en su cara se distinguía un chacra de forma indefinida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropas negras, con una gabardina que lo cubría mientras sus botas llegaban asta la rodilla, al costado de cada bolsillo llevaba cadenas como tirantes sueltos, y a la izquierda una hombrera de picos y a la derecha un enorme guante de metal que lo hacia lucir medio medieval.

"viejo llamaron del extraño mundo de jack, quieren que les regreses su ropas" el joven verde miro al extraño, mientras la joven extraterrestre permanecía atrás de el en pose de batalla con sus starbolts listos.

"debo tomarlo como una ofensa o un cumplido" pregunto el extraño mientras miraba a su alrededor asta encontrar la lanza tirada en el piso, sin nadie a la vista. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que los titanes lo atraparan pero al momento de tocar la lanza esta se vio golpeada por un boomerang en forma de ave.

"creo que eso no es tuyo"

"Ho pero lo es, y no es de su incumbencia mi relación con ella"

"¿quién eres¿por qué mataste a los guardias¿tu eres el asesino de Gabriel kemp?" pregunto el joven líder mientras miraba como sus compañeros acorralaban al criminal sin dejarlo escapar.

"mmm Gabriel... yo no lo mate, el mismo se saco el corazón, lo único que tuve que hacer fue entrar en sus sueños, en sus pesadilla" sus ultimas palabras en voz de desprecio hicieron que al líder titán le vinieran horribles imágenes de un laboratorio, el ambiente estaba lleno de gritos mientras que miraba los vidrios y el agua entre mezclados con la sangre.

"ROBIN" se escucho la voz de la joven de ojos esmeralda, mientras sacaba al joven maravilla de su trance demencial, viendo como el joven ladrón corría con la lanza hacia la salida, perdiéndoseles de vista. Pero de repente se escucho el grito del joven que en risa malévola solo atino a decir.

"si quieren saber mi identidad pregúntenle a la niña de las tinieblas"

el joven líder fue el primero en entrar a la torre, seguido de sus otros compañeros, mientras raven miraba desde el sillón con su te en una mano y su libro en la otra.

"¿todo esta bien?2 pregunto la joven lavanda mientras el joven verde y el hombre de metal se sentaban junto a ella.

"un ladrón nos pateo el trasero de la forma mas extraña que hayamos visto" dijo el joven de hierro después de agarrar el control de la televisión y cambiar los canales buscando algo bueno.

"si fue un sujeto extraño, y lo ultimo que nos dijo fue 'si quieren saber mi identidad pregúntenle a la niña de la tienda'" dijo el chico bestia mientras imitaba al joven ladrón.

"no chico bestia no fue la niña de la tienda era... otra niña, la niña de la tierra"

"no viejo estas mal, tengo oídos de sabueso como me puedo equivocar"

"tienes oídos de sabueso pero cerebro de ratón"

"chicos basta, tal vez después de un descanso, podamos resolver el misterio de nuestro ladrón" dijo la joven extraterrestre después de acompañar al líder a su habitación.

"no resolverán nada peleando" dijo raven después de que el can subió de nuevo a su regazo después de haberse perdido por un breve momento.

"¿qué significara..." las palabras del líder fueron cortadas por una bella melodía que inundo sus oídos, supo de donde provenía. Siguió la tonada por largos minutos asta llegar a su fuente, una dama de cabellos lavanda que tocaba tranquilamente en la compañía de un lobo recostado sobre el frió suelo.

"¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"la tranquilidad que provoca tu suave tonada" respondió el líder mientras se sentaba junto a raven para mirarla tocar y cerrar los ojos para poder imaginar mundos llenos de tranquilidad, alejados de la rutina y las presiones de la vida. Pero sus sueños se vieron manchados por un recuerdo repentino.

"¿qué significado tiene para ti... 01R24AV09E53N?" dijo el joven líder, mientras sus palabras hicieron parar la música en un ruido estruendoso de los 8 dedos chocando contra las teclas pesadamente haciendo que el can se despertara de su sueño.

"¿de donde sacaste ese código?" pregunto la chica en voz seca mientras sus ojos en blanco miraban sus manos sobre las teclas.

"cuando peleamos con el ladrón tuve unas extrañas visiones, un laboratorio lleno de aparatos y científicos y una de ellas fueron esos números. ¿qué significan raven?"

"ese código es... es mío robin... es mi nombre"

"¿tu nombre?"

"cuando Gabriel me diseño, hubo otros experimentos que hizo conmigo, ese ultimo mi nombre, fue el ultimo resultado, el arma de azarath... durante días e tenido horribles pesadillas sobre los experimentos anteriores, como cada uno de ellos fue perdiendo el juicio lentamente" la joven de cabellos lavanda se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana dándole la espalda al joven maravilla.

"pude oír gritos... tus gritos"

"no solo los míos, también algunos doctores, científicos humanos que por mi perdida de cordura mate sin piedad, lentamente fue acabando con todo aquel que se interponía en mi camino, mate guardias, científicos, destroce aparatos, como cuerpos humanos... robin era un demonio... un demonio siega con sed de muerte"

"raven"

"hubo una vez que mi cuerpo fue tocado por mi propia sangre" al decir esas ultimas palabras la joven siguió mirando el cielo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se quitaba el top descubriendo su en su espalda una cicatriz en forma de cuervo, el joven maravilla miro la acción de su compañera nerviosamente pero después de ver la cicatriz tomo una pose mas seria.

"¿raven que sucedió?"

"es..." la joven fue interrumpida por la entrada del joven verde al cuarto.

"raven as visto a robin..."

"¿chico bestia no es lo que piensas?"

"¿qué se supone que debo pensar?" el joven verde pregunto pero no le tomo mucha importancia a las palabras de su líder.

"deben entender que esto es difícil para mi, y por ningún mito deben decírselo a alguien" la joven gótica volvió a vestirse, mientras miraba al joven verde que no dejaba de mirarla y robin le tapaba la boca para evitar que escurriera mas saliva.

"gwaw..gwaw...gwaw" ladro el perro al ver a los dos jóvenes mirando a raven, mientras este sujetaba al líder por la capa y al joven verde de la gabardina.

"oye vas a arrugarla"

"¿por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto? Somos amigos raven puedes confiar en nosotros"

"robin todavía hay cosas que debo resolver por mi misma. Cosas que ustedes no están listos para saber sobre... solo denme tiempo"

"el tiempo es eterno raven, solo que nosotros lo dividimos" dijo el joven líder mientras recibía una sonrisa de su compañera.

Fraky: Ho mishy, frakydog tiene una sorpresita para el gatito.

Decía Fraky mientras escondía un hacha, pero de repente le cae encima un librero mientras el gato pasaba despreocupadamente de lado.

Mishy: contra mi no vas a poder perro.

Fraky: me las vas a pagar.


	14. Alexander

**Alexander**

Crohnos deja tus hijos volar. Que Vivian en mundos de ensueño y mueran para renacer una vez mas, día tras noche, noche tras día, sin final, como las paginas del un libro que se dejan llevar por el aliento de nuestra madre naturaleza sobre sus hijos nacidos de la tierra. Almohadas de algodón que navegan en el cielo como los pájaros nadan hábilmente en este. Luna mi hermosa dama de la noche, reina una vez mas, no te dejes opacar por tus hermosas luciérnagas que te hacen compañía, tus súbditas de hermoso resplandor, que inspiran los sueños de un artista tan inalcanzable como palpables.

Ángeles de alas rotas que Vivian en la tierra buscando el perdón, fantasmas de mundos materiales donde los espectros materiales nos dominan y burlándose de nosotros sin razón, vida sin razón de existir.

"Gabriel" el susurro de su voz fue opacado por el aliento de su madre naturaleza mientras sus ojos en blanco miraban el manto celestial reinado por mi señora luna. Mientras una mancha blanca sentada junto a ella la acompañaba a cada instante sin separarse de su dueña.

"que te sucedió" al repetirse para si misma miro al vació sobre la orilla del fin del concreto pero al poco tiempo se aleja de ella y vuelve a entrar en su edificio de rutina.

"bien nuestros problemas no acaban, primero Gabriel kemp y ahora el ladrón de la lanza que falta ¿que los fantasmas ataquen la ciudad?" el joven de metal hacia varios cálculos mientras sus compañeros lo observaban tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

"el ladrón de la lanza es el asesino de Gabriel kemp" dijo el joven líder haciendo que los demás pasaran la vista sobre el y sin necesidad de preguntar este solo respondió. "lo vi en el museo... todo"

"el ladron de la lanza?" la muñeca de porcelana se acerco a los demás los cuales se quedaron en silencio, mientras esta bajaba la mirada. "se que no quieren que me meta en estos asuntos, que quieren que descanse por mi bien, pero... fue mi mejor amigo, necesito saber que es lo que sucede"

"por el momento seria mejor que nos dejaras todo en nuestras manos raven... con el tiempo te lo diremos pero este no es el momento"

"lo entiendo... iré a dar un paseo"

"es muy noche seria mejor que descansaras"

"no, regresare rápido no tardare nada" dijo la joven tomando la correa del animal para salir de la torre rumbo a la ciudad.

Quien dice que por ser hermanas la luz y la oscuridad tienen que ser iguales. La luz es hermosa y da calor a aquellos que la buscan, causándole a su hermana la reputación de criatura siniestra llena de mandad pero al igual que su hermana en la oscuridad hay un calor especial, hay un pañuelo con el que puedes secar la tempestad de huracán en mi corazón. En la luz vez lo que quieren que veas en la oscuridad vez lo que tu corazón siente.

La noche era tranquila, igual que en todas las ciudades, en los barrios peligroso por su fama etiquetada mujeres de escasees de ropa rentaban su cuerpo para satisfacer su billetera mientras ilusos embobados por las apariencias solo alimentaban su codicia y locura por un rato sin placer.

La joven porcelana deambulaba por las calles mirando a su ambiente plagado de fantasmas. Sintiéndose observada por una estatua de mármol, sus ojos negros pasaron por la silueta de la joven mientras sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche. Asta que por un segundo estos dejan de hacer eco.

"hola raven" dijo el joven acercándose a ella con las mismas ropas que llevaban en el asalto al museo pero esta vez una gabardina cubría su cuerpo del brusco cambio de temperatura en el ambiente.

"¿quién carajo eres? ¿qué quieres?"

"que acaso no me recuerdas pequeña... haa lo había olvidado... amnesia provocada por... una reencarnación muy inusual"

"te hice una pregunta y quiero respuestas"

"calma mi pequeña huérfana artificial, te responderé tus preguntas solo quiero que te calmes, no busco pelea no tengo razones para pelear contigo"

"entonces habla de una vez"

"directo al grano como siempre pequeña huérfana artificial... mi nombre es Alexander.. y lo único que quiero es pasar un rato contigo"

"aléjate de mi..."

"raven, raven, raven tenemos tanto en común como el día y la noche algún día me recordaras y créeme que no te gustara, así que... dile a tus amigos que no se metan en mis asuntos amenos que quieran morir como tu amigo"

"maldito!!!" al escuchar esas palabras su rabia se arremolino en su corazón mirando a Alexander con odio mientras este solo caminaba hacia ella con expresión burlona. Su armas habían quedado en la torre pero no le importo, simplemente se lanzo contra el y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que el sujetara su pierna antes de que esta rozara su piel.

"no pequeña hoy no es tiempo de pelear... pelearemos cuando puedas recordar todo... pero por el momento descansa y en memoria de tu amigo te diré... je que tu eres su peor pesadilla"

sin nada mas que decir su cuerpo se transformo en una sombra y desapareció de la vista de la joven la cual enfurecida solo atino a golpear el duro concreto.

"maldito te atrapare me las vas a pagar!!!"

El sol salió a reinar sobre la ciudad, mientras los jóvenes en su t de concreto se preparaban para un nuevo día.

"hay que noche... juro que ya no me voy a desvelar" el joven verde salió de su habitación para toparse con el animal de pelaje plateado parado frente a su puerta en una vista divertida y jadeando mientras este movía la cola.

"hee... hola... plata" el joven verde se acerco al perro y lo acaricio para echar un vistazo a su alrededor sin encontrar pista de la dama oscura. "¿dónde esta raven?" dejando de jugar con el can fue directo a la habitación de la dama oscura pero al llegar no encontró señal de esta.

"hoy le toca cocinar a star verdad?" pregunto el joven de metal mientras robin solo asentía con una expresión preocupante a lo que le esperaba a su pobre estomago.

"bien creo que no tengo hambre...iré a... dar un paseo por hay así que nos vemos viejo" dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

"¿qué hice para merecer esto?"

"robin as visto a raven?" el chico bestia salió entro a la cocina mirando al joven maravilla mientras este negaba. "que raro no esta ni en la azotea ni en su habitación"

"estas seguro chico bestia"

"si solo esta el perro..."

"eso es extraño..." dijo mientras se ponía pensativo, pero de repente miro un plato con un extraña papilla púrpura.

"chico bestia, buenos días llegas a tiempo para tu merienda alimenticia de todas la mañanas"

"ahora no star, raven desapareció será mejor ir a buscarla" el joven maravilla sintió una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en primer lugar no quería comer lo que sea que había preparado la dama extraterrestre pero se sentía ahogado en la preocupación hacia la dama oscura.

**continuara**


	15. Chapter 15

La luna inundaba el cielo nocturno con sus astros en la real orden estelar, mientras que la ciudad apacible y durmiente era sumergida en mundos de oscuridad. Los bajos instintos despertaban a las horas del aquelarre. Murmullos inundaban el silencio, expelo el sonido de la tierra siendo golpeada ferozmente las piedras resonaban contra el metal, una figura oscura golpeaba fuertemente una estatua en el parque central, abriendo un hueco en su base.

"¿quien carajo se le ocurre enterrar algo tan valioso en este lugar?" el murmullo de su voz resaltaba en su edad y su aspecto, en la oscuridad solo podía distinguirse su silueta resaltada extrañamente por una forma esquelética brillante en su chamarra, la mitad de un esqueleto adornaba su vestimenta mientras unos pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto sus tobillos, de su cintura colgaba un pequeño peluche, mientras que sus tenis estaban adornados por la imagen del esquelético ser que llevaba colgando en su cintura, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por la capucha de la chamarra la cual resaltaba la imagen de un cráneo.

Metió la mano por el hueco buscando algo en su interior, su cuerpo pegado al suelo, presionado contra la tierra se tensaba hasta encontrar lo que había buscado. Un pequeño pendiente dorado con una enorme piedra rojiza. "eureka"

Su triunfo fue irrumpido bruscamente por un pequeño objeto volador que clavo el pendiente en la estatua, mientras unas palabras masculinas resonaban en la oscuridad. "creo que eso no te pertenece"

"nos despertaron a las 3:35 de la mañana por un acto de vandalismo… yo quiero dormir" dijo el joven verde saliendo de entre los árboles bostezando.

"ho cielos… los 5 magníficos héroes de la ciudad… ¿ahora que voy a hacer?" dijo la joven en un tono burlón para usar un pico de minero mucho mas grande de lo normal para lanzar un gran pedazo de piedra contra el líder titán, pero a poca distancia de este un rayo de energía desintegra la piedra.

"¿que no te enseñaron buenos modales niña?" dijo el hombre de metal lanzándose contra la chica disparándole con su cañón, mientras ella usaba el pico para desviar los disparos.

"vaya que es buena, para ser una fanática de Jack Skeleton" dijo el joven verde transformándose en un rinoceronte para envestirla, pero ella rápidamente salto sobre el, pero para su sorpresa se transformara en una serpiente para enrollarla con su cuerpo inmovilizándola.

"bien hecho chico bestia ahora…" las palabras del líder se vieron interrumpidas cuando el pequeño muñeco que llevaba la joven tomaba vida, aumentando su tamaño sobrepasando el doble de la joven para liberarla de las ataduras del reptil.

"¿un Jack Skeleton gigante?... Ahora ya lo he visto todo" agrego el chico bestia volviendo a la normalidad acercándose a sus compañeros. Mientras Cyborg le disparaba al maniquí el cual solo recibía los golpes cubriendo a su dueña.

"muchas gracias jack…" susurraba la joven para tomar el pendiente arrancándolo del bumerang del joven maravilla, para comenzar a correr perdiéndose entre las sombras, mientras los chicos eran distraídos por el enorme maniquí.

"¿Starfire donde estas?... te necesito aquí de inmediato"

"hee Robin" interrumpió el joven de hojalata al líder quien intentaba contactar con la joven extraterrestre, señalándole al muñeco el cual desaparecía instantáneamente frente a sus ojos.

"¿Quién es esa niña?" pregunto el chico bestia mientras sus compañeros en la duda encogían los hombros.

Horas después, reunidos en su torre los jóvenes estudiaban minuciosamente la situación, su compañera oscura había desaparecido y no había rastro de ellas, y esta nueva criminal había robado algo completamente desconocido. La joven Tamaraneana se había reunido con ellos, sin razones de la dama oscura lo cual tenia muy preocupada a los 3 titanes.

"Raven no aparece, y una misteriosa chica acaba de cometer un crimen el cual no podemos clasificar como crimen si no como vandalismo" dijo el joven líder mirando las imágenes del parque en la pantalla gigante.

"solo rompió la estatua para sacar algo… ¿que tal si fue a recuperarlo?"

"¿y que tal si no chico bestia?" dando unos pequeños pasos hacia sus compañeros el líder miraba atentamente el parque, mientras su mente se perdía entre pensamientos hacia la joven y sus razones, pero principalmente buscando respuestas que no parecían llegar. "Cyborg… ¿Qué has encontrado sobre ese extraño pendiente?"

"hasta ahora nada… ya he agotado todos mis recursos y nada, también investigue registros históricos de la zona para hallar alguna relación… y nada viejo… esa cosa puede ser muy antigua o como dice el chico bestia una niña recuperando algún objeto perdido" el joven de metal cruzaba sus fornidos brazos mientras las pequeñas piezas metálicas hacían un sonido inaudible para todos, partes de su rostro humano se arrugaban en una pequeña mueca mientras las señales del cansancio se asomaban por sus ojos.

"debe de haber una relación entre ella y el ladrón del museo"

"yo digo que descansemos, comamos pizza y continuemos con la búsqueda en otra ocasión… cuando las cosas tengan sentido o cuando encontremos a Raven" el joven verde interrumpió al líder mientras se levantaba del sillón estirándose, sus músculos se estiraban y flexionaban al compás de sus huesos mientras con movimientos lentos y cansados caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación y se perdía en el pasillo.

Sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad mientras un pequeño sonido llamo su atención, su mirada se desvió buscando el origen hasta encontrar al plateado animal rasgando suavemente la una puerta de metal, el joven se acerco a este mirando la puerta atentamente.

"no amigo, tu dueña no a regresado y no creo que…" su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del desliz del metal abriéndose, mientras sus ojos admiraban la habitación completamente vacía, el animal cómodamente se acercaba al tocador apoyándose contra este señalando el pequeño espejo. "no viejo aléjate de esa cosa a menos que quieras pasar a la dimensión de la men…" el joven verde fue interrumpido por una enorme garra de cuerpo que lo trago a los confines de la mente de la joven oscura.

"ouch…esto dolerá mucho por la tarde" dijo al caer de espaldas contra las duras piedras flotantes del espacio infinito. "no de nuevo este escalofriante lugar" susurro el joven para levantarse y comenzar a caminar, tratando de recordar el camino recorrido años atrás. Pero su caminar se vio interrumpido al chocar contra el concreto, sus ojos miraron atentamente lo que interrumpía su paso deslumbrando un enorme edificio, chueco con los lobos cazadores adornando su entrada.

"¿y esto de donde salio?" se pregunto así mismo mientras se acercaba a la entrada, pero al instante los dos enormes lobos tomaron vida rodeándolo amenazantemente, sus pasos lentos y sigilosos eran cuidadosos en un perfecto circulo, mientras el joven verde miraba impresionado a las criaturas. Rápidamente se transformo en un gorila, los lobos se lanzaban contra este mordiéndolo de las muñecas mientras el joven verde los lanzaba lejos para transformarse en un lobo y lanzarse contra una de las estatuas mordiéndola del cuello, pero sus colmillos no lograban traspasar la dura piel de roca.

El otro lobo aprovechaba su distracción para envestirlo con fuerza haciéndolo chocar contra el muro mientas el joven intentaba levantarse en el dolor. Sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco intentando mantener una pose defensiva, los lobos solo lo rodeaba.

"alto hay" una voz femenina interrumpió a los animales de concreto mientras estos regresaban a su postura en la entrada de la biblioteca. "¿chico bestia que haces aquí?"

"Raven que gusto me da verte" dijo el joven verde acercándose a su compañera quien salía de la biblioteca acompañada por su personalidad amarilla. Sus pasos fueron torpes tropezándose con las escaleras hasta llegar a su compañera. "te estuvimos buscando por todas partes"

"no he salido de mi mente en toda el día chico bestia… aquí no transcurre el tiempo"

"me doy cuenta" susurro el joven mirando a Raven, sus ojos mostraban señales de cansancio como si la noche hubiera pasado por estos sin recibir una gota de descanso. "¿estas bien Raven?"

"solo un poco cansada… ven salgamos" susurro la joven para guiar a su compañero a la salida.

Listo volvi… me extrañaron?... lo dudo… bueno decidi volver a escribir por que… bueno necesito escribir… mi imaginación no puede contenerse por mucho y necesito sacarla a pasear de vez en cuando '


End file.
